Evil Angel
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: Sigyn is the Goddess of prophecy. She lives in a realm where Predictors choose their prophets in order to bring peace and happiness across the nine realms. But Sigyn's prophecy is something far from happiness. she chooses the Evil Angel only she believes in. Her one and only love... Loki. Loki/OC takes place before the movie, during the first sequel and the 2nd and maybe 3rd.
1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

**Hi **

**So first of all I want to say that this is like... the third time I bring this story up but this time is different. I want to thank my Beta-Reader who is awesome and I love her so much! She helped me with quiet everything, from the grammar to some ideas for me to make my story even better. Now I can proudly present this story to my dear beta-reader LoquaciousQuibbler cause she is so talented and she did a great favor to me, beta-reading this story.**

**If you read this please check out her awesome fanfictions. my favorite being " Banditry "**

**Also special thanks to those who have favored and followed this story. **

**Now Please Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Angel<strong>

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

"Sister, Why are you up so early?"

Even though it was still dark, I knew it would be dawn soon. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sylvia's golden eyes shining through the night like a pair of small jewels. It seemed that her eyes were the only source of light in that space filled with eternal darkness.

"I could not sleep," I answered simply, though my mind was racing back and forth through the weird dream I'd just had. Which was the main reason why I couldn't sleep.

I looked away from Sylvia's eyes and stared at the pitch black space before my face, reimagining every scene of my dream.

"You know that tomorrow is an important day for you. Father would like to know about your first prophecy."

Sylvia's voice echoed in my mind. My heart started to beat faster and louder inside my chest. I sensed her taking one step closer to me.

"What was it?"

"Huh …?" I pretended not to know what she was talking about. I closed my eyes and inhaled some fresh night air into my lungs. I wished that she wouldn't ask me further questions, but knowing my little curious sister since childhood, she wouldn't let this go anytime soon.

"Your prophecy…" she completed her sentence, and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly. That was it. I knew ignoring her just made things worse.

So I smiled softly. "It was a delightful one indeed." I said, my voice trembling. "I am sure father will be pleased."

Sylvia sat beside me and I looked into her pale face. A friendly smile appeared on her lips.

"Tell me," she said.

My eyes widened with fear. Through all these times, Sylvia had been the only one who was well aware of all my secrets. She wasn't only a little sister to me, but a good friend whom I could trust thoroughly. That was why I simply couldn't resist hiding things from her. Especially something as important as my first prophecy. It had been bothering me since the moment I had it, and having someone to share it with was a blast of relief.

"The dream I had…" I said, still having trouble talking with confidence. "It wasn't only a dream; it took me some time to realize it, though."

I paused. A sudden brisk breeze blew from the west and I started shivering a bit. I saw Sylvia's eyes darken a little. She looked at me worriedly.

I took another deep breath and tried to smile to let her know that I was okay as I gathered my courage to start again. "I was in a frigid, dark castle with walls made out of gray stones and columns of thick ice. My whole body was shaking because of the fear and cold atmosphere taking over me. I did not know where I was … I did not know why I was there… so I decided to walk around in order to find out a clue.

"As soon as I left the empty chamber I was in, I heard noises coming from down the hallway. A woman was screaming in pain. I stopped. My heart was racing. I looked around warily in the hopes of finding someone for help, but there was no one there. I even tried to shout but my voice was gone. It seemed like I was stuck in a horrible nightmare.

"So I had no choice but to start walking again towards the huge gray stony door down the hall where the noises were coming from. When I got closer, the screaming was gone. So I sped up a little to see what was behind the doors. I pushed it gently and took a peek inside… and I could see a huge blue beast standing over a bed. "

"A frost Giant?" Sylvia asked abruptly.

"Not any frost Giant …" I said in a hushed voice. "I believe it was their king."

Sylvia looked at me, confused.

"His body was shaking, with anger, I suppose… and then I heard the soft voice of a woman who was panting. 'Laufey…Our… our son…' she said.

"And then all of a sudden a baby's crying filled the room, and Laufey's loud shout following it: 'I will never accept him as my legacy!' he said angrily. Suddenly, with a colossal explosion, he turned around and looked at the various Giant soldiers coming to him.

"'My lord… Asgard's soldiers are close to the castle,' one of them said sharply.

"Laufey pulled out a sword made of a thick and keen piece of Ice. 'I will join you soon,' He said, ready to leave with his soldiers.

"'Don't… Don't leave…' the woman's voice echoed again. I saw Laufey's red eyes, filled with hatred and anger. He turned to look at his dying wife, but instead of shouting and cursing, which was what I expected, he turned silent. I didn't dare to move, even though I was curious. I stood still where I was.

"'why?' I heard Laufey ask drily, and he let out a loud sigh before turning again and leaving the room.

"I was scared: he was coming straight to me. What if he found me? I had no weapon to protect myself, or even if I did, it was Laufey of Jotunheim, The frost Giant King. I stood no chance against him. So I tried to hide myself in shadows in order to not be seen. But it was too late now; he was so close to me, and… he passed right through me. That was when I realized it was indeed a dream… or, more accurately … a prophecy. So I steeled myself and rose to my feet, knowing that no one could see me until I actually wanted to be seen. I walked inside the room, and I saw that woman, with straight, long black hair, and purple skin, was lying on the stony bed… only she wasn't … breathing. My heart ached even more when I saw the baby next to her, shaking of cold and fear. I knelt on the ground. That baby was incredibly small compared to those giant beasts. If it wasn't for the blue skin, I never would have believed he was a frost giant infant. So I picked him up gently—"

"You did what?!" Sylvia almost screamed, making me jump a little, but I quickly took her hand and tried to calm her down.

"I am sorry. I know no predictor should ever touch anything or anyone in their dream, but… I had to, sister. That baby needed me…" I said calmly, trying to soothe her with my even attitude.

" But… " Sylvia whispered worriedly. "What if father finds out ? He'll be livid! He will punish you for that." she scolded.

"I am well aware of that, Sylvia. But you have no idea what I witnessed. The moment I held him in my arms, he stopped whimpering. He looked me in the eyes, and I swear he even smiled… and that was when I realized there was something different about him. He changed something in me; something I can't even explain. I tucked him close to my chest so I could warm his little frigid body, and I started to run out of the room."

"WHAT HAVE you DONE, SISTER?! " Sylvia turned white and I saw horror fill her eyes.

"Please, sister, listen to me!" I pleaded. "I did not take him with me. I know it was stupid, but I told you, I couldn't let him die there…" I looked at her to make sure she understood.

"The moment I stepped out of the castle, I saw the battlefield, swarmed with Frost giants and Asgardians. Blood everywhere, and shouts and screams shattering the night sky, flashing swords piercing bodies without hesitation. And among them I saw Odin Allfather, standing on top of the hill. He was locked in battle with Laufey. I knew I was invisible to them, so I slunk between death blows, blood, and blades, I ran up the path that led to some kind of abandon temple. It was the only place far enough from the rage of the bloodshed. So I sat on the ground and breathed heavily while peering at the baby in my arms. To my surprise, he was sleeping peacefully.

"I looked at his serene face. For a monster, as they called his kind, he was unbelievably beautiful. If I had a choice, I would've stayed with him… but I knew I had to let him go. I knew he was the reason I was having this prophecy. The thought gave me solace. I knew I would meet him again," I said absentmindedly while Sylvia glared daggers at me.

"I was deeply touched. There was something special about the boy that could make me sacrifice everything just to take care of him," I continued. "Holding him so close to me brought me peace, like I was outside of that world, travelling between realms. It took all my fears away.

"I put him on the ground and removed my scarf, which the baby was clutching tightly. Then I hid him between hard rocks, the same color as his complexion. I forced myself back to my feet again, but it was so hard to leave him behind... It was like I was leaving a piece of my soul. I just couldn't bear to go. But I had no choice, so I turned and forced myself outside the temple.

"The battle was over. Hundreds and thousands of soldiers were lying dead on the cold ground of Jotunheim. I hesitated. What was I thinking? I wondered to myself, contemplating the infant still hidden in the temple. He could die like this. I turned to go back inside and change his fate yet again, but I saw Odin coming to me. In his golden armor and red cape, he was walking to the temple. Why would he come this way ? What if he found the baby ? What if he killed him ? With all those thoughts dancing in my head, I wrenched a sword from the stiff grip of one of the dead soldiers, and I ran to the temple.

"The baby started to cry. I tried to hush him, but he didn't relent in his pitiful wailing. And then the muscular man… The God of Aether… who had lost one of his eyes during the battle with Laufey, walked inside. I hid myself behind the jagged stone columns. I prayed silently that he didn't hurt the baby. My eyes filled with tears, ready to stream down my cheeks.

"And… it wasn't long before he found him… I tightened my grip around the hilt of my borrowed weapon. I had no choice: if Odin wanted to hurt him, I had to step out and make myself visible. I would fight with him if it cost my life. "

"but… why?" Sylvia asked glumly.

"I… have no idea… I just…" I confessed. Like in my dream, tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. "But to my surprise, he smiled softly at the baby. The baby stopped crying. So I loosed my grip around the sword, my eyes widening. I couldn't believe that Odin could have a soft side like that. I smiled unconsciously and watched the old man's magic breath come over the baby's body, making him look like a normal child. An Asgardian child…"

"So Odin took the baby with him ?" Sylvia asked in bewilderment.

"Yes… I followed him to his palace. His wife, lady Frigga, was pleased by the little innocent child. She loves him deeply, like her own son," I answered.

"So this little Frost Giant of Yours… Does he have a name now?" Sylvia inquired with a touch of sarcasm in her tone.

"Loki…"I smiled proudly.

Beams of sunlight started to draw up above the crimson sea before our eyes, and the warmth of them gently stroked our cheeks. I kept smiling, thinking of the little boy who was left to die by one king, but saved by another to live through a delightful destiny. He was a prince now; Prince of Asgard, one day to be a king. I couldn't wait but to follow him in his journey of lifetime.

"We have to head back now, sister. You should tell father about this prophecy," Sylvia said, helping me to stand up. "Do not forget to omit the part where you held the baby, right ?" she chuckled.

"Of course," I responded sheepishly.

"Sylvia… Sigyn… Where have you been you two? Come back to the palace right now!"

I looked at Sylvia. "Let's race to the top of the hill, shall we?" I suggested breezily.

"You'll lose!" she informed me, giggling.

"We never know till we try," I rolled my eyes.

And we ran to where our godmother Tanya was standing, looking at us irritably.


	2. Dear Agony

**Then Again. Thank You Dear LoquaciousQuibbler, my beta-reader. **

**As always reviews are appreciated. **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Dear Agony**

The moon light was shining through the open window. It was a windy night. I woke up and sat on my bed, looking at the shadows lurking outside like beasts. I was sweating, and now was panting for fresh air. I knew I'd just had another prophecy.

Every time visions of the prophecy happened to me, my body started to react like this. I felt like I had a fever and I was burning from the inside. My hands were shaking and my heart was about to rip my chest apart and jump out. I tried to stand up, but my knees were too weak to cooperate. So I sat on the bed side again and looked outside the window. I watched the new moon crawling between gray clouds in a pitch black sky.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to stand on my feet one more time. I stumbled to the huge window. My ginger hair was dancing lightly as the wind blew in my face. I shivered and wiped a single tear that made its way down my cheek.

"Is everything okay, sister?"

I turned around to see Sylvia, wearing her night robe, standing at my door. She was looking at me anxiously.

"Everything's fine," I said, smiling reassuringly.

"But I heard you scream… " She insisted.

"Wha…" I bit my bottom lip. "No… no… everything's fine… I've just had…" I lowered my voice.

"Another prophecy ?" she muttered.

I shook my head. I tried to avoid eye contact with her. A suffocating silence filled the space between my sister and me. After a not so long awkward moment, I saw Sylvia walk towards me. She sat on the bed next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like to see you like this, big sister," she murmured gently. "What has frightened you like this ?"

I cuddled her immediately, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to know my latest prophecy?" I smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Of course!" She seemed excited as she made herself comfortable beside me.

I leaned against the pillow and stroked her hair. "I woke up in the golden palace this time," I began. "I opened my eyes in a rather extensive chamber where all the walls around me were designed with rare and magnificent gemstones. The chamber had grand windows where the beams of evening sun could shine through and warm the glassy floor. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a counterpane that was the color of amethyst… But none of these interested me as much as the beautiful lady that was standing in the corner in front of a mirror. She had extremely golden, curly hair that made her equal to the sun itself. She was dressed in a fine silky blue dress. She looked like a real goddess… a real Queen.

"Her light blue eyes were glowing in excitement, and she had a soft smile curving along her pink lips. She looked at herself in the mirror. She held her head high, with a real confidence. Her hands were locked together in front of her. It seemed like she relished being who she was.

"'My lady… everything's ready for the feast,' a young maiden who appeared next to her bowed.

"'Perfect,' the regal woman said firmly. 'Now, where are the boys?' she asked softly.

"'They're… I believe they are in the library?' the maid replied in an unsure tone.

"'You're asking me that ? ' the lady retorted wryly.

"'I… uh… really don't know, my queen. A moment ago Prince Thor was literally dragging Prince Loki to the training field… and then it all went upside down," the young maiden said reluctantly.

"'Alright… I wish to find them myself,' Queen dismissed the young maiden. Then she slowly walked to her bed. She delicately knelt on the ground, slipped her hand under the bed, and dragged out a small silver box.

"I walked closer to her, knowing she wouldn't see me, and I was curious to see what was inside that small box that she evidently valued so much. I looked closer when she put the box on the bed and opened it.

"It was a scarf… an old silver scarf… that was made a thousand years ago by my… mother. It was my scarf. The one that little Loki didn't let go of, so I had to leave it with him. And now it looked like Lady Frigga still kept it… somewhere safe… but why ? I thought to myself.

"'You were born today…' she said so quietly only I could hear her. She looked at the scarf that was ready to fall apart due to its age. 'I am still asking myself, why haven't I burnt it yet? I know there shouldn't be any secret in a family. But Do you really have to know the truth?' she breathed.

"I was there, standing right next to her, looking into her wet eyes. I knew how she felt. I, myself never wanted him to know who he really was. And because of that I would have done anything. He was safe here. He had a family. A mother who loved him so much. What more does he need?

"'No matter what happens, I always keep you safe, so you will never feel different." she kissed the scarf. She relinquished the scarf to the box again. I felt relief. I wasn't worried anymore, as long as he had his mother as his protector, he was safe, and, in a way… happy.

"In the blink of an eye, I wasn't in her chambers anymore. From the rows of thick books surrounding me, I surmised I was in a library. And then I saw Him. The little skinny boy with raven black hair, pale skin and big green eyes. I walked closer and leaned against one of the bookcases.

"'Hey… I want to show you something fascinating, brother,' I saw him, smiling mischievously. As he dragged the older blonde boy- I assumed he was Prince Thor.

"'Loki… you know that I hate this place, it gives me chills. Ask me to battle huge beasts, and I'll do it with pleasure. But coming to this place… I feel like I'm going to be sick!' the older boy said, obviously vexed.

"'Just shut up and see what I am truly capable of!' the paler boy pinched his brother and made him to stand still in front of the biggest bookcase in the library: it was filled with thick, dark, leather-bound books.

"'I would like to see that, brother. Knowing you are not capable of anything at all in the training field even when you fight with Sif!' the blond boy started to laugh.

"I scowled. I saw my little boy scowl at his brother's unfair comment, too.

"'Well, in that case… behold now!' he said conspiratorially. He then dragged his hands towards the rows, moving them in circles, his emerald eyes squeezed shut in effort and concentration. I smiled at how hard he was trying to concentrate. I looked at the blond boy who raised one eyebrow as he looked on at his brother.

"All of a sudden, deep purple clouds surrounded the book case. Out of nowhere, hundreds of little dark snakes appeared in between the thick books, trying to crawl toward the blond boy.

"Thor stared at the slithering snakes, his eyes wide. 'Now… you…you use black magic?' he said darkly.

"'It is not black magic, my dear brother! It's just a little trick I've created myself,' he raised his head proudly. 'Isn't it wonderful?'

"'And how is this going to help us in a real battle?' Thor asked dubiously.

"'Well, when you try to avoid face-to-face struggle with a much stronger enemy, you can scare them off this way and get the mission done stealthily. No one will ever notice you, and, therefore, because you were being smarter than them and you could fool them… you'll win the battle without getting hurt or being killed,' He explained. A satisfied smile made its way onto his and my face at the same time.

"'That is useless, brother!' the older boy started to laugh loudly again. 'Instead of wasting your time on such stupid things, try to come with me to the training field more. Learn from your big brother how to fight better with a stronger enemy than to hide yourself like doing magic like you suggest; it is cowardly!' He patted Loki's back, smiling.

"'Cowardly? Why would you say that? How is this an act of cowardice?! Thor, you must know that there are enemies which are stronger than you! You are not the mightiest one, brother. You have to know how to use your brain to win over them!' Loki said bitingly.

"'A king should be the mightiest one, and I am sure if I am not now the mightiest, I will be in a couple of years when I am on the throne,' He answered arrogantly.

"'Yes, You'll make a dumb king, brother,' Loki said flatly.

"'Do you want me to inform father of how you use black magic secretly?' Thor said haughtily.

"'I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT USING BLACK MAGIC, YOU OAF!'

"'Well, that's not proper language for a prince.'

"All three of us turned to see Frigga standing next to one of the bookcases. Loki's eyes widened, and without any hesitation, he made the still-wriggling snakes disappear. He stood steady in front of his mother.

"'I am really sorry, mother, but Thor…' he bit his lip innocently as he met his mother's serious look, and I watched his eyes filled with regret.

"'He was using black magic,' Thor said nonchalantly.

"'I told you, I'm not!'

"'Okay, that's enough, you two. You shouldn't fight like that. You are the princes. And such behavior is unacceptable,' Frigga scolded. 'And Thor, you must not snitch! Respect your brother and the secrets he shows or tells you. Let him trust you thoroughly and don't be this childish,' she said.

"'I am sorry, mother.' Thor tapped on his brother's shoulder. 'Forgive me brother. I didn't mean to snitch.' Loki smiled at him with satisfaction. 'But you called me an oaf !' He continued angrily.

"'That's because you act like one, brother!' Loki said sarcastically.

"'Loki!' He immediately looked at his mother. 'This is not a way to talk to your brother. He is older than you and you must respect him.' She scowled.

"'Ok-ay…' Loki rolled his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Thor. I'll try to act nicely next time.' The older boy grinned at his brother, which made him roll his eyes again.

"'Alright, now that you both are being real princes, Thor, go change and prepare yourself for this evening.'

"'Why, mother? Are we going to celebrate something? Did our comrades make another honor?' Thor asked.

"'No, dearest. It is something… more special.' Frigga smiled at the boy. 'I'll enlighten you later; now go.' She stroked his hair.

"The blond boy smiled, shook his head and ran out of the library. Frigga smiled after him and turned to face her younger son, only to catch him trying to sneak outside.

"'Loki, stop right there: I wish to speak with you,' She walked closer to him.

"I smiled at his cute expression. Like he was doing something bad and his mother caught him just in time.

"'Mother… I swear I did not use black magic… it was just a trick that I read in a book and…' He broke off, stunned, when his mother put a kiss on his forehead.

"'I am quite impressed with what you've done, my son,' She said breezily. 'And your explanation was quite impressive as well.'

"Loki looked like he couldn't believe his ears. He cracked a crooked smile. 'Thanks?'

"'Don't let Thor or anyone else get you down. You are special; you must know that. Not anyone can use magic the way you do. You are gifted, son.' She smiled at him. Then she kneeled on the ground, bringing herself down to the little boy's height, and she wrapped him in a warm embrace. 'Happy Birthday, dearest. '

"I saw that his green eyes widened, then got softer as he let himself relax and allowed his mother to pull him closer. He closed his eyes and hugged his mother tightly in return. 'Thank you, mother,' he murmured.

"I watched them in silence. A faint smile appeared on my lips. But I couldn't resist my overflowing emotions. So I wiped away a lonely tear drop on my cheek.

"That evening, Loki returned to his chamber and put on the finest clothes his mother left for him. I knew he hated feasts because he was simply ignored by almost everyone. He thought to himself, everything will change when he wins his first battle against the enemies of Asgard. Then everyone will notice him and praise him for his intelligence and strength.

"'And I'm sure father will finally be proud of me…' I heard him mutter under his breath. I stood behind him as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glowing. I smiled at his image.

"'You deserve it, Loki,' I said, knowing he wouldn't hear me… but I felt like I needed to say that. I just wished the feast would have gone better," I became silent, and watched the moon dully.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard Sylvia ask quietly, "What happened at the feast?"

"The hall was covered top to bottom in shades of gold, red and orange. Every window was open to allow the cool breeze of the early autumn evening to come and go as it pleased, people were talking, laughing, dancing and celebrating. No one seemed to know the reason of the feast. All of them were just enjoying the foods and drinks of the season.

"I followed Loki in his formal green-back tunic to the hall. He went straight to the highest place, sitting on a chair next to his father while bowing to him.

"'I am flattered you show up in time, normally you would never come to these occasions,' Odin Allfather whispered to his son. He looked at Thor who was enjoying his friends company. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan were around him, laughing at his jokes and listening to his stories. Sif was there too, looking at Thor and praising him just by the way she looked at him.

"'You don't want to join your friends?' Odin asked quietly.

"'Mother said that this celebration is a special one indeed, and that's why she insisted that I must attend,' Loki tried to change the subject with the hint. Somehow he knew Thor's friends wouldn't appreciate his company. But he didn't want to admit that to his father. Or maybe he simply didn't want to get lectured by the Allfather… again.

"'A special one… hmm… "The king mused.

"'Everyone… may I have your attention, please? '

"The room fell silent after Frigga stood up and cleared her voice. She looked around, a bright smile shining on her face. 'Thor, would you please come here and sit next to our king?' she said.

"Thor looked around, completely confused. He slowly made his way to next to the king. Frigga shook her head and smiled at her son.

"'Your majesty… if I may?' Frigga bowed at Odin. The king shook his head and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"'I am very grateful that all of the people of Asgard, from our precious citizens to our gallant warriors and intelligent counselors, have gathered here, this evening to join the annual festivals for beginning the fertile autumn,' she announced, and everyone in the room stood up and clapped. She smiled at them before continuing. "'But as you all may know… tonight another special event has happened. And this is the main reason why we celebrate. A delightful fall evening as this day I was glorified to get a most precious gift. As Asgard tradition the first decade of a man's life is to be granted and now I am proud to celebrate this fortunate time of year with all of my people joining my happiness… the day Asgard's royal family was gifted by a legacy… "She proclaimed.

People at the feast looked at each other with confusion. Silence filled the room until a muscular warrior stood up, threw his palm in the air.

"'All hail Prince Thor!' he shouted, and soon other's shouting followed his voice.

"'All Hail the Asgard's heir… All Hail Prince Thor! '

"I watched Loki, tensed in his chair, looking at the crowd indignantly. And then I saw Thor not knowing what was happening. Why all of a sudden everyone was sending their blessing to Thor. Frigga, on the other hand, was just standing there looking at her people disapprovingly.

"Suddenly the King pounded his scepter on the ground in order to silence everyone. 'Lady Frigga, please continue.,' He calmed his voice.

"She smiled again like nothing ever had happened.

"'Gods of Ather were kind to me, to let me have you, my son… Loki," She smiled at her son, who was looking at her with widened eyes. 'This is the 10th year of having this blessed gift. Happy birthday my precious Prince. '

"No one said anything. Loki never had an announcement like this before. His birthdays always included his mother hugging him in his chambers, sending him his blessing, and giving him gifts from Thor and his father. Not that he wasn't interested in having a real celebration for his birthday. He was just not like Thor. This was a surprise. Not only him, but everyone except for Odin- All father- was surprised.

"'This was a day many men and women died.' Now it was the king's turn to stand up and talk to his people firmly. 'I have defended Asgard…and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms. When I came back I had lost an eye… war always brings destruction and death to both sides. In that desperate moment, a glimpse of a light shone in my life, brought by my lovely wife… she gave me another son. My Prince… Loki.' It was the first time that King talked to Loki with such a kindness in his voice. I could've sworn I even saw him smile at the pale boy. "It is a grand thing … having you as my son... I hope you make me even prouder.'

"I saw Loki's eyes shone. He looked at his father, just like the first time he met him. I knew he wanted to jump out of his chair, running to him and hugging the king tightly, but he resisted it. Instead of that he just stood and bowed to his king. Surely he was going to make his father proud.

"'If I may, father…?' he asked.

"'Go on, my son,' The Allfather nodded his head.

"'Honestly, it was all a surprise for me. This evening… father… my king and mother… my queen. I appreciate everything you have done for me. There'll come a day that I make not only you proud but my people… of Asgard,' He said. And although no one noticed his trembling voice, I knew he was a little scared of the situation. But still he was trying his best. I smiled at him.

"'It's an honor to be in your company… for what I have prepared something fabulous to show you all.' he bowed. Then he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"'Goodness, I really hope it won't be snakes,' I heard Thor mutter. But even he was looking at his brother with excitement.

"He moved his hands in circles and whispered some spells under his breath. Then a huge cloud of purple dust appeared beneath the tables that were filled with drinks and foods. People got frightened looking at each other with horror.

"I saw Odin frown at the dust. Frigga was looking at the whole scene worriedly. The clouds rose up through the room, then blended with each other right above the guests of the hall.

"People gasped at the horrible sight. And when the small explosion happened, almost all of them jumped in fear. But the next event was the most beautiful thing he has ever created with his magic.

"'This… is an illusion of all the realms. ' He opened his eyes and looked at his own handiwork.

"It was beautiful. The ceiling was gone now, and instead of that an amazing scenery of stars and galaxies were drawn up. Much like what Heimdall, the gate keeper, watches every night. I thought.

"Loki and I looked at the faces with pleasure. This illusion took him a lot of energy to make it, but in the end worth it. Even Odin was smiling and holding his wife's hand. The room was now dark and the shining stars were the only source of light, which tempted some people to dance or kiss their partner.

"'It is rather fascinating, brother.' Thor elbowed Loki. 'I didn't know you could do such things, with magic. '

"'You've underestimated me, Thor… as always,' Loki gave his brother a cocky smile. Then closed his eyes again and started to move his hands faster and faster in circulative paths.

"The galaxies and the stars above the ceiling started to melt and turned to tiny pieces of crystals … of ice, falling gently on the people below. The smiles on faces grew wider: it was even more beautiful than the scenery of galaxies. How could he even make tiny pieces of snow out of illusions. These were real and when they fell on the ground they were glowing like a thousand pearls.

"I watched the guests get even more excited. I turned around, but the look on the face of Odin wiped away my smile. He was frowning now, and I could see his knees were shaking out of anger. Frigga, was looking at her husband with concern. I was confused why all of a sudden such tension took over Odin.

"'Please calm down… it's just a little magic,' I heard Frigga whisper.

"'More than a little magic,' Odin's voice was filled with anger.

"I looked back at Loki. He was really happy. In all these years I'd never seen him having this much fun. Thor put his hand on his brother shoulder and was grinning. And with the daylight gone and sky blacked out, the room seemed to get more pleasurable.

"'Stop this now,' Odin looked at Loki. The pale boy paused, stunned, and looked at his father, confused.

"'I told you to stop this stupidity right NOW!' Odin's voice soared. Confusion filled his face. Like me, he didn't know what was wrong with this. 'I am not going to repeat myself!'

"'But father…' Thor stepped in between Loki and his father, but was soon interrupted by his father's roar.

"Loki pushed his hands down, and all the magic disappeared at once. The room started to brighten once again. Everybody wondered why all of a sudden everything vanished.

"Loki was looking straight into his father's eye. Although nobody noticed, I saw the his red-rimmed eyes. He didn't say anything, holding back the tears. His slim body was shaking unnoticeably. His fist tightened in anger… and more than that… disappointment.

"I saw Frigga open her mouth to say something, but she was drowned out by her husband's harsh voice.

"'I want you to go back to your room,' he said, looking at the little boy who was still staring at him with wet eyes. 'It is an order!' The king finished and looked away.

"He walked back to his chambers, hiding himself in shadows. I watched his shoulders shiver as he walked outside the room. I followed his shadow instantly. It was like I was going to lose him if I didn't follow his trail. Thor and Frigga followed him with their eyes, filled with sadness and sorrow.

"He entered his chambers, closing the door abruptly. He curled up on the ground. I stood in the corner, leaned against the wall, looking at him. I was not sure what I should do. A moment ago, he was in his finest moment. He was laughing from the bottom of his heart, proud of himself and prided by his family. What was so wrong, that he deserved such punishment by his father?

"The little boy burst out into silent tears. I walked closer and sat beside him, wanting to put my arm around him and give him warmth, like I did the first time I met him. But I was scared; he wasn't a baby anymore. If I touched him, he would see me. And … I wasn't ready for that.

"I sighed heavily, looking at his tear-streaked face and dark green eyes. 'Don't let anyone get you down…' I whispered in his ear. He slowly raised his head and looked around the room in search of the one who was whispering to him. But no one was there to be seen.

"'No matter how much he claims to be proud of me… he never appreciates my abilities,' he sniffed.

"'Loki?' I heard a young boy say, knocking tentatively on the door.

"He didn't answer.

"'Loki, I know you are there.'

"'Go away!' Loki called back, his face getting paler than before.

"'Can I… Can I come in ?'

"'What do you want from me? Go back to your friends! Leave me alone!' The black-haired boy stood up, shouting out of anger and despair.

"I looked at him sadly. I knew he was suffering, but he wasn't going to show his weakness to anyone. Not even if that person was his own brother.

"'You shouldn't be angry at me, brother,' Thor said from the other side. But Loki didn't respond. He just lay on his bed. 'I'll be angry at who I want!' his voice was muffled by his pillow.

"'I think Father overreacted… what you did this evening was amazing.'

"Loki was silent for a moment before replying. 'You do?'

"'Can I please come in now?' I heard the boy plead.

"'Don't let anyone see you.'

"'There's no one here, brother. '

"'Then come in.'

"The door open with a light click, and I saw the blond boy appear in the dark room with a crooked smile. He made his way to Loki and sat on his bed. 'I think father was pleased, too. But I don't know what made him so angry all of a sudden …' he said honestly.

"'Does it really matter? He's not overly fond of magicians… he praises warriors…' he paused for a moment. 'Like you…' he said, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"My heart ached at his true words. He knew the truth, but still it hurt him badly.

"'We can use magic in battles, too.' Thor smiled. 'You told me early this day, that if the enemy was stronger than us, we could trick them so we win the battle. '

"The younger boy looked at his brother, confused. 'But you said…'

"'Forget what I said, brother; what you did at the feast was truly wonderful. You'll make a great magician someday.'

"'But still… not a great warrior… which is what father expects.' He said, trying not to cry again.

"'You don't need to be a warrior to be great… besides, it's life… make it as you like. I'm sure you can make a better king than me.' He tousled his younger brother's hair childishly.

"Loki's eyes glowed with happiness. 'Thank you, brother. '

"I smiled at both of them. Knowing my little boy wasn't alone anymore rested my heart." I looked at Sylvia's bright eyes.

"'It wasn't because of the magic,' she input abruptly.

" What wasn't?"

"The Allfather… didn't get mad at him because of the magic: it was because of the ice crystals he made," She said firmly.

"I… I really have no idea." I looked away.

"It's simple, Sigyn. Allfather didn't want anyone to notice that. You can't make real tiny pieces of ice out of illusion. Only a frost giant can…" She stopped, looking at me with concern. "Why did you scream, then?"

"It was because of the sudden darkness that overtook me, dragging me into an abyss," I replied, standing over the window looking at the bright moon that was hiding beneath the dark clouds.

"But… wh-why?"

"I wish I knew the answer of that as well." I lay on my bed next to Sylvia and closed my eyes. I was too tired to answer her questions any further. And even if I wanted, I had nothing to say.


	3. Chosen One

**Hey**

**sorry for delay, I may start updating new chapters more frequently than before **

**yet again an especial thanks to my dear lovely beta-reader and friend LoquaciousQuibbler **

**Also thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favored this story so far **

**Now... Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Chosen one**

_Legend has it that before the creation of life, there was a man who was known as the God of Prophecy. He was said to have had the visions of a prophet's life injected into his veins, the very moment of his birth, he was the first one in his own kind, who later founded the realm of the Royal Future Readers: Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir._

_It was a land for his children to sit down on their golden chairs and watch lives in all other realms as they passed by, and to write men's life into gospels, sending them by messengers to all other realms so their residents followed chosen people's paths of life and worship them as the sources of light that can bring peace and blessing to all the universe__._

_He is the owner of the Angelic Eye. People say with just a single glance at anyone he can see through their whole life, from their birth to their death, like an image in a mirror. Plain and clear__._

_It remained the same until one night he started from a prophecy. He had seen himself for the first time, dying of old age as his two young children stood by his side. One a pale girl with curly ginger hair and a faint smile on her face, the other, who seemed to be younger, was a silver haired girl with piercing golden eyes, like his own__._

_One of them was destined to be his successor: the older one. But then he was frightened by the sudden black dust that took over his older girl, dragging her deep inside itself and made her disappear right in front of his eyes. And the great predictor, the god of prophecy, couldn't do anything to save his own daughter__._

_Part of his soul was taken away from him. It was the first prophecy of him that didn't contain joy, happiness or peace to people's lives. It was chaos__…_

_Which swallowed his last predictor into it__._

_He decided to never think about those visions until the right time came. And when his daughter, born to his last wife was born, the cold shivers of horror pierced into his soul again, even though he never saw another vision like that, ever again__._

"Your father shall meet you, within minutes, my lady."

I nodded to the guard and sat on the leather chair opposite the tall window. My head was cast down. I looked at my peach silky dress; I only wore this dress on special occasions. And when Tanya insisted that I wear this to the meeting with my father, I was exhilarated. It was quite awkward to meet my father with such formality. Not to mention that it was scary, as well.

Sylvia reminded me almost eighty nine times not to speak of my own emotions, thoughts and reactions when I talk about my prophecy, but still it was quite hard not to mention any of them.

I looked outside. All the land around the royal gardens was filled with colorful fields of fruit trees. I stood up from my chair and walked to the window. Sun was shining in the middle of the blue sky. Birds were singing on high branches of trees and the tantalizing, exotic aura of rare flowers was wafting all around the palace.

I could see all of Vanaheim from here. Our palace had been built on the highest hill of my entire realm. I closed my eyes and let myself be free of any thoughts, just enjoying the soothing breeze stroking my cheeks.

I smiled unconsciously. But then a high pitch scream echoed in my ears, and I stepped back abruptly. I stared around wildly to find out the source, but everything seemed normal as it was. But suddenly a harsh light passed before my eyes. I felt like someone was hammering my head. I closed my eyes but when I opened them I found myself on a bare gray soil. I saw blood streaming around me in circular patterns. I tried to stand on my feet but it felt like all my energy was pouring out of my body.

My vision had blurred, so I blinked several times. Then I saw _him_. He was lying on the ground, his leather and metal armor coated with blood. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I crawled on the ground to him. My cheeks were hot and my whole body felt like it was consumed in flames.

He was older than the last time I had seen him. His pale skin was even paler and his light green eyes were not shining anymore. His lip had been turned to blue and his breaths were easy to count.

"What has happened?" I mouthed, but my voice didn't manage to make a sound as it escaped my lips. It was cold, all around me. "No… no… no… not now!" I dragged myself next to him. I rested my hands on his cheeks. His eyes were open but it seemed like he could not see me. My eyes filled with tears. "Look at me…" I whispered. Then a single tear of mine dropped on his dead lips. "Please look at me!" I screamed.

He inhaled as much air as his lungs allowed him, then coughed. His beautiful green eyes turned on me, meeting my eyes. And then he smiled. His smile was regretful and hopeless.

"I can… see you," he said simply and a drop of tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Stay with me… please." I pleaded, but in just a second, I was thrown away far from him by the sudden energy marching to me out of nowhere.

I looked up and I saw a tall shadow. I couldn't see its face; it was too dark to recognize, but I could see the black dust dancing around its shape, and it slowly pulled my prophet, my Loki, inside of itself. Swallowed him without hesitation, and all I could do was scream out of despair. Now… he was just gone.

"My Lady… My Lady… Are you alright?"

My eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You're cold… your majesty, are you ill?" the young maiden next to me asked worriedly.

I looked at her exhaustedly. I opened my mouth but I was too tired to say anything. I felt I couldn't stand on my feet anymore, so before I fell on the ground, the maiden pulled my shoulder up and helped me to sit on the chair.

"I'll go inform the king."

"Wha…" I looked at my shaking hands for a moment and before she could leave I took her arm. "No… no please do not tell any of this to my father… I am perfectly… fine." I rubbed my eyes. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Your majesty! King Ahura requires your presence," I heard the guard announced loudly.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded almost imperceptibly, waving a light smile at him. I was drawn out of energy to stand but I had no other choice.

"Do you want me to get you anything, my lady?" I looked at the girl. Her eyes were cast down.

"No thank you; I shall meet my father now." I said, trying to stand, careful not to fall again. And slowly I made my way to the pair of silver doors at the end of the hall. I tried to keep my mind focused on the meeting, but still I couldn't get the latest horrifying visions out of my head. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know what it meant. I just wished from the bottom of my heart that it all was a nightmare and not a real vision of prophecy.

It was a huge room. The floor was made of glass and tall silver windows could be seen all around the room. At the end of the room, there was a throne, with a man sitting upon it. He had long silver hair and beard strewn around him. A faint smile that only I could recognize was carved on his handsome face, and his golden eyes were fixed on me. Sylvia may have had his looks, but I had the god of prophecies manners more than any of his children… even though he always told me that I was so much like my mother.

I bowed before the king in front of me as I approached him.

"Hello, father," I said respectfully.

"Hello, my child… Tanya told me last night at the end of your sixteenth birthday, you had your first prophecy: is that right?" The king's voice was rather strong and he talked firmly.

"Indeed. That was supposed to happen, father."

"Why are you so pale, then?" The king's faint smile suddenly turned to an obvious frown.

I gulped. I was so stupid, thinking that if I skip talking about how I had felt, then father would never know what was really going on. He was the owner of the Angelic Eye: of course, he could read through every being, and especially his own daughter, who was no more than an open book to him.

"I always look pale, father," I said defensively. "It might be because of the lack of sleep…"

"What?!"

I slapped myself internally for saying that.

"Are the visions hurting you? "He asked irritably.

"No, of course not… it's just… it's all a new experience to me, and I'm not quite familiar with how it really is or supposed to be…" I exclaimed hurriedly. "May I start now, father?"

"I am already well-aware of your prophecy… a child of ice and coldness." He looked rather disdainful.

I was stunned, unable to believe he already knew everything. Was he aware of my actions as well? "Then what was the purpose of this meeting?"

"I wanted to see if you are holding up alright." The king claimed dully.

"Yes, father. I am alright; you do not need to worry about me." I answered drily, even as I masked my true anger towards him.

"But you cannot latch onto your emotions." I looked up at him with widened eyes.

"But that is not…!"

"Don't…" His frown deepened. "Interrupt your king!"

I cast down my head immediately, as the tears started to build up in my eyes.

"You act too emotional over what you see. It has affected you and you are too wrong to think that it all can be kept unnoticed. He is your prophet, the one now is known as Son of Odin. I do not know him as well as you do, for I have never seen him. But I do know my daughter. Suffocate your feelings before they kill you." he paused for a moment. "There will be nothing a predictor can do to change a fate that has been written for a man. I do not want you to shatter your soul over something you don't have a chance to control. Am I clear?"

"Yes… Father." I didn't dare look at him.

"You may take your leave now. I insist you start writing your visions down, before it gets too late." The king commanded.

I took a glance at him before I left the room. Then I heard him muttered something under his breath.

"I do not desire to lose my successor… my child."

I closed the doors behind my back. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I covered my mouth with my hands. Without any hesitation, I ran down the hall straight to my chambers before Sylvia or anyone else saw me.

I swung the door to my chambers open and leaned against it. Tears were blurring my eye sight… First the terrifying visions… and then my father's lecture. My whole body was shaking out of anger and … terror. I had just realized it now that he was more important than anyone or anything to me, and now I had to hide my feelings towards him because father thought that predictors should be cold stone statues like he was.

My chest was hurting somewhere behind my ribs. At the left corner where a pumping organ was placed, and it wasn't like any physical pain I had felt before.

It was as pleasurable as a stake slowly piercing deep into my heart; I just didn't want it to end, even as I begged for it to stop at the same time.

I felt a cool breeze gently stroked my cheeks; light aura of the wet grass filled the air around me. I opened my eyes just to look at the beautiful view, but I wasn't in my chambers anymore. Instead, the view in front of me was magnificent.

The sun was setting down and the light slowly was fading across the field of the shining city, turning everything to gold with its magical touch. Clouds streaked the sky in shades of lavender, pink and scarlet. Wind was blowing on the grassy field that was circled with torches. The yelling and shouting of the warriors mixed with sound of blowing wind in between trees.

I dragged myself to my feet. The tears had been dried on my face. I spotted the blonde boy, who was swinging the sword in his hands and was fighting with three men twice his size at the same time.

"Allfather!" I turned and saw a tall man with golden armor and blue cape. He seemed to be one of the instructors, running at the king, who was just passing in one of the halls across the field. "You must come and see your son, until this second he had bested five of my men within seconds."

"Surely not!" I saw Allfather smile widen and he stepped closer to the field to watch how his son fought with the guards.

I moved slowly, crawling in shadows to look around a little bit more when I saw the other prince. My heart started to beat out of excitement. I liked seeing him all well, the early visions of him wiped out of my head, immediately.

He was behind one of the columns, a thick, leather-bound book was in his hands. But his eyes were fixed on the field, on the blond boy who got all the attentions towards himself. "Again…" he muttered.

I stood behind him and looked at his tensed expression. He threw the book to one of the columns, which made me jump out of confusion, and then without a hint of indecision,He strode towards the field surely, I followed.

"I challenge you to a battle of manliness!"

Now every eye flicked around the field to see who was speaking with such a confidence.

"Isn't that Loki?" I turned to see Sif standing near the field with her arms folded in front of her chest. She raised an eyebrow and followed the black haired boy with her eyes.

"I thought it was a blade of grass, since he wears the same color all the time." Fandral laughed and patted Hogan's back, tentatively. "C'mon Hogan, smile!"

Hogan just looked at the scene grimly and didn't say anything, which made Fandral let out a small sigh at his expression.

"Did I hear him correctly? He challenged Thor to a battle?" Volstagg swallowed a large piece of grilled turkey in his hands, while his eyes widened.

"Indeed he did." Sif smirked.

Thor, who had just beaten the three men, looked over the field as his brother was coming to him. "Brother! You know that I don't desire to end up hurting you!" he said haughtily. And everyone around the field started to laugh except for Odin-Allfather, and the instructor, who was still standing next to him, smirking.

Loki looked at his father's expression, searching his face to find any sign of sarcasm or disapproval, but he didn't see any. It was a sign for relief.

The king's expression was firm, and it seemed like he was waiting to see what had gotten in his younger son's head that made him challenge his brother into a fair battle.

Loki didn't answer his brother's sarcastic comment. He just picked up a weapon: a medium-sized sword, and pointed it at his brother. Others chuckled at Thor's boast, but Loki held his head high and stared into Thor's eyes.

"Very well," Thor, who hadn't expected that, stepped back a little. Then, with a quick movement of his foot, he flicked the sword from the ground into his hand and brandished it as well.

Before they began attacking each other, I saw Odin gesture at the instructor to step between the brothers. "Be it by truce or surrender, now that you are on this duel I announce it… " The man's voice boomed across the field. As he took a few steps backward, Thor tightened his grip around the hilt of his own sword, and Loki flexed his fingers; their eyes met. "BEGUN!"

With a flick of his wrist, Thor began the battle. Loki in return narrowed his eyes and dodged Thor's first attack. He swung his sword and with its hilt he hit Thor's stomach.

Thor was forced to stumble back slightly, but he dismissed the pain away immediately as it was nothing and began to run at Loki. Loki smirked at his brother's expression. He moved the sword in his hands in circular paths and smoothly he threw it into the air, blocking Thor's sword with his own.

The blades of their swords crashed together as the harsh sound of ringing swords echoed in the field. They pushed the swords further and further with the strength that was pumping through their veins.

"You know you really can't stand this, cow!" Thor drawled in a growling tone as he pushed himself closer to his brother one more time.

Right at the moment that Loki was about to fall onto the ground, he vanished from sight. Thor swung his sword around himself and carefully looked around the field. "I thought you said manliness!" He shouted.

"You should be prepared for everything, _warrior_!" Loki's voice came out of nowhere.

A flash of green caught Thor's eye, and he released his grip around the hilt, throwing it at where he thought Loki was.

The blade hit the hilt of the sword in Loki's grip, and caused it to fall to the ground. Loki flinched at the little wound that opened up on his hand.

Thor smiled, and both of them looked at each other with shock as their eyes darted to the only sword left, somewhere between them, penetrating the thick soil. Their eyes met one more time before they dashed to grab the one sword that could guarantee their victory.

I glanced around the field. I saw Allfather was still standing in the same position, his one eye fixed on the young boys, and a slight trace of pride was slowly covering his expression.

The instructor, on the other hand, looked worried. He took a look at Thor and then at Loki and then his eyes spotted the sword. He mouthed something I couldn't hear, but I knew he was expecting Thor to win this match.

"This isn't fair so far!" I looked back to see Sif, an obvious frown on her face as she looked at the battle between brothers.

"Which of us do you think is faster?" Thor laughed arrogantly.

Loki didn't answer that, just allowing a wicked grin to appear on his lips. He straightened his right knee as he bent his left one in front of himself, Ready to jump and run over and take the sword.

Thor leaned on his knees a little while narrowing his eyes and looking at the sword. And then as the cold wind started to blow on the grassy field, they darted to the sword.

I wasn't too far from the battle between brothers, and I could see every single expression on both of their faces. I know... a predictor should not feel anything. She shouldn't have felt a wish for her prophet to win or to be happy. But I did. I just couldn't stop myself from doing that.

I looked at his eyes. He wanted to take the sword, for the first time, he was willing to win over his older brother, showing abilities as a true warrior. Dying to prove to his father that even he can be equal to Thor, that he is… worthy.

It all seemed to have happened in slow motion; even I couldn't believe my eyes. Loki leaped at the sword, his fingertips ready to touch the hilt, to grab it firmly and then… he got it. It was in his hands. He pointed the blade at his brother, who was kneeling before him. A satisfied smile spread across his face. He looked over at his father, waiting for his approval… but nothing was there. Only emptiness on his father's visage.

Suddenly he felt a foot under his ankle, and he was knocked down on his back on the ground. He rolled over, trying to pick up the sword that had fallen at his side, but he was cut by the sight of the glowing blade pointing at his own throat.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the blond boy standing above him. He was panting in exhaustion, but a huge grin appeared on his face.

"It was a rather good fight, brother." Thor said breezily.

"And the Winner is… Prince Thor!" The instructor announced loudly.

I looked to where Allfather was standing, and I saw his face: a half-smile appeared on his lips as he nodded to the instructor and walked away slowly towards the halls.

I turned back quickly to see how Loki was, but I was interrupted by the sound of a commotion behind my back.

"You fight like a bear!" Volstagg shouted as the others followed him.

"It was amusing," Sif smiled. Though she didn't want to sound too impressed, she was really excited.

Thor pulled his sword back and placed it into a leather belt around his waist. He offered his hand to help his brother to his feet.

I looked at the black-haired prince. He was still on his back, all his clothes covered in muck. He looked up at his brother's face, and then his gaze travelled to the other boy's hand, a mixture of sadness, anger and regret in his eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, and then he frowned and rejected his brother's hand in fury as he got to his feet.

Thor looked at him with confusion but then tried to ignore it; he patted his brother shoulder. "You did well." Loki looked away from him; he didn't need or want his brother's approval. "My friends!" the older boy shouted.

"We should celebrate this victory!" Volstagg said as he rubbed his stomach.

Fandral patted Hogan's back while smiling. "Volstagg's right, we all are hungry, aren't we?" he asked sarcastically.

Thor smiled. " Brother, let's go to the dining hall and we… "He fell silent when he saw no one was there. He looked around the field, pausing as he tried to find his brother. But he ended up being dragged by his friends away from the practice battle field.

I followed him as he ran across the field, and then when he realized he was far enough, he stopped. The sun had set now, and the sparse light and the sky above us was struggling against the darkness desperately. We were standing on top of the hill. Now even I couldn't see his face as the shadows darkened him. His body was tense, his hands were clenched, and I could hear his fast heart beat inside his chest. I walked closer, but was stunned by the sudden shouting that filled the sky.

Birds were startled out of their nests in between trees, at the bottom of our feet, flying in groups high above our heads. I started to move forward again. My heart was beating so fast, and my hands were trembling as I shortened the space between us.

"I could've done it," He said quietly and then sat on the ground, leaning against the hard rock. I looked at him worriedly and then sat opposite him.

"I always was alone," I sighed. "I never had any friends in my life or really had anyone to talk to except for my sister and Tanya. I grew up behind the thick huge walls of the castle; out of sight… people didn't even know of my existence until recently. I didn't mind, though. I just wanted to be outside… to feel… what is it they say about having someone to talk to? Someone who is not of your blood but he cares and has real feelings towards you? All I knew was that out there, there are people who kill, who steal, who cause terror, and I just wasn't allowed to leave the castle. All because I was his last predictor… his last hope… his last successor. " I paused. Only the sound of howling wind could be heard. "He always says that these feelings will bring me down, that if I don't kill them, they'll be the death of me. He was always this stone-hearted. Sometimes I wonder how a man like him could've loved mother. Or…

"Does he even care? "My eyes widened as he said the last sentence at the same time as me.

He lay down on the cold grassy ground, not even caring that he was still covered in muck, and then he looked at the stars. I smiled and lay beside him.

"All I want is to be considered Thor's equal." He said softly while looking at the small wound on the back of his right hand.

"You're more…" I propped my head on my hand and looked at him closely. "You were born for a glorious purpose…" I flicked my eyes to look at the one lonely star that was shining apart from the others. "We'll find out what it is, in time. But I'm sure you are just like that star there. Shining in the darkness."

"That's a lie," He said as his voice echoed in the emptiness. I blinked a few seconds then turned to look at him but he wasn't there anymore and I wasn't at the top of the hill myself.

I was on the hot ground of an unknown place. I looked around in confusion. A burning wind was blowing, and my heart started to beat as I rose to my feet. There was fire all around me. "Helheim…" I whispered, but then something caught my eyes.

I saw a girl. Her white dress was covered in dirt and her hair seemed to be on fire. I couldn't see her face properly, for the red dust had obscured the air.

I narrowed my eyes. She was dragging someone, a man. He seemed to be wounded; his stomach was covered in blood, and he was unconscious. I followed them.

At the opening of a cave, the girl in white stopped. She hesitated for a moment. Slowly and carefully, she placed the man against a hard rock. She went inside the cave for a minute, then came out, pulled the wounded man on her slender shoulder, and dragged him to the cave.

I entered the cave as well. In the darkness, I could see the girl was trying to light a small fire. Her face was pale and she seemed ready to fall down for her lack of sleep. She was so familiar to me. Her face was almost like my mother's, but not exactly her. No… that girl was so broken: her eyes had no light in them… on her body everywhere, bruises marred her skin, like she was beaten or enslaved.

She knelt next to the man, slowly pulling the torn shirt off of him. But at a sudden hissing sound, she stopped. She got on her feet and looked around the huge cave warily. She almost gasped at the side of a little snake crawling to her. She picked up a burning stick and shook it in front of her to prevent the snake's getting close to them, but then she jumped again when she saw a few other snakes coming out of little holes carved into the heart of the cave.

Even after there seemed to be dozens of snakes, she didn't stop standing up and waving her torch around to ward off the snakes' advance to herself and the man.

What occurred next made my heart stop. It was like everything turned to slow motion. I tried to run, tried to scream and warn the couple about what was slithering on the cave's ceiling. But I couldn't. I was simply… paralyzed.

It had leathery green skin, its head was the size of ten frost giants' and it was so long that I couldn't even fathom the length. I saw its yellow eyes flickering wildly in the darkness. From what I could guess, it was even more than a giant anaconda. It was a beast, one of Hel's wild children, maybe.

The giant snake looked down; he opened his mouth and displayed his venomous razor fangs. His tongue was coated with dripping saliva, rolling out of hunger. His silky skin smoothly moved on the ceiling as he studied his victims patiently.

"Ready to make a deal?" I heard his burly yet smooth voice.

And then the poor girl's eyes widened in terror, but she didn't look at the ceiling. She was looking in my direction. And that was the moment I realized I knew her. It was an image of me. Perhaps a few years older, but still it was me. Her wet eyes were fixed on me, in a mixture of sympathy and sorrow that filled her face.

"Help…him…" she mouthed, but no sound came out of her lips.

Then I looked at the man beside her, who was choking on his own blood as the snake's venom above him slowly dropped onto his open wound.

"Ready to make a deal now, daughter of Ahura?" I heard the same voice again before something bit my neck… and I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt the pain piercing into every inch of my body.


	4. Traveler

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites... I love you guys all of these just mean so much to me! **

**and another very special thanks to the most amazing, fascinating, awesome Beta-Reader in all nine realms LoquaciousQuibbler**

**As always reviews are appreciated **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Traveler**

My body had frozen. I couldn't breathe properly as I felt a warm liquid streaming down to my left shoulder. It seemed like suddenly thousands of flames embraced my body, and I couldn't move. My body was stunned in its place as I could feel the monster's slow breath on my bare skin.

"How… is…it… " I breathed, but the burning pain all around my throat wouldn't permit my voice to be heard clearly. " poss-possible?" I managed to ask.

"I was eager to ask you the very same question." The voice behind my back chuckled. "But is that not a fortune… I can spend my large amount of time playing with young, living souls like you." I felt the monsters head push itself closer into my hair and sniff.

I looked back at the girl in front of me. Now she had knelt on the dirt, her eyes cast down, as her slender hands trembled slowly. I couldn't see her face anymore, as it was hidden in between shadows. "Let go of the poor child." I heard a woman's voice coming out of nowhere. I glanced around the dark cave, but I could see nothing. "Stay back!" the same voice hissed.

"Mother…" the monster said, sounding stricken with shock. Then a sudden blow knocked me to the ground. The pain intensified, spreading all around my body.

"How many times have I told you not to harass newcomers?" The woman's silky voice echoed between the hard walls of the cave. I tried to roll on my back to see who was speaking. But I couldn't; even the slightest movements made it nearly impossible to breathe and made spots dance in front of my eyes as I tried not to faint.

"But I was merely making a deal with the girl." the serpent said smoothly.

"A deal?" the voice asked.

"Yes, as she is the daughter of the god of prophecy, the owner of the Angelic eye…Ahura."

"Is she?" The woman sounded intrigued.

I rolled my eyes. I could see the serpent slither around me as it made its way to the ceiling right above the wounded man.

Who were these people…? How could they see me and talk to me? How could they cause pain to my physical body? Now I was growing sure this wasn't a prophecy; it was… something different that I'd never experienced before.

"I see… she is an unwelcome-soul… "Now her voice was getting closer. "Tell me child… what has brought you to a place like this?" she asked stealthily.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't: the burning pain was now tightening my chest, not allowing me to inhale or exhale. I hopelessly tried to roll on my back so I could at least see the figure who was talking to me.

"It is rude, to not look at someone when they're talking to you." The voice whispered in my ear. Her cold frigid breath sent chills down my spine. With another sudden push I exhaled as much air and blood that was in my lungs out and rolled on my back to see what I thought only existed in myths.

Now I wasn't sure if it was reality or just a nightmare. My mind seemed to stop processing the situation the moment I saw the woman's face. How did I end up here?, was the question I kept asking myself.

Part flesh, naked and part corpse, bare ribs and bony structure of her body was revealed… she was the most beautiful yet the most disturbing being I had ever seen in my whole life. Of course I had heard many stories about Hel, queen of Helheim, where the dead souls screamed for mercy, begging to get a chance to come back to life.

The thought of being stuck in such a place, having a conversation with the daughter of chaos, made me forget about the physical pain that was draining every iota of energy out of my body.

"I see… daddy hasn't taken good care of his precious daughter," the woman bent to face me. Her half-bare body was pale, and her dark-as-midnight hair fell all around it. "No wonder my son got so excited all of a sudden." She licked her lips, dead and yet as red as freshly-spilled blood. "You were truly beautiful… can't even compare you to the other _you_… over there. "

My eyes traveled to where the slender finger of Hel was pointing. I thought I made a mistake to think the girl was me. I didn't want to believe the fact that she was real. But how was that possible, how could I be in a place where there was two of my body yet one soul of mine present.

"You tell me… how that is possible?" the smooth voice of the woman made me look at her with confusion as the tears slowly built up in my eyes.

"I…" A tear made its way down my cheek. I put my hand on my neck where the sharp teeth of the serpent had pierced before. I bit my bottom lip. "No-none of… none of these are real… "I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"The pain seems real enough." My eyes widened at Hel's sarcastic yet true comment.

She knelt beside me, put her hand on my chin and forced me to look at the broken couple. "This is you… fallen apart because of the poisonous sweet love that man brought to…" She brought her corpse's finger and pointed it to my heart. " here… "She smirked and then ran her dead hand through my hair. "Yet again… you're trying to save him."

I looked back at the girl in white, dragging herself to her feet, looking around hastily. Walking around the cave as if she was looking for something, as if she didn't even care that we were looking at her. She was consumed by one thought: freedom, survive… not for herself… but for her love.

I could feel all the mixing emotions inside my heart. I could feel her. She was me… I was her… yet we seemed to be so apart. My eyes shifted to the man… was he breathing? My heart stopped, and I tried to get to my feet and go to him, but Hel pushed me back, trailing her slender fingers on my face drying my wet cheeks.

"Make it stop…please…" I whispered, looking at the yellow liquid dropping on his wound. " I beg of you…" My body was trembling. " Don't hurt him! " I cried, trying to free myself of her tight grip in my hair.

"I remember you once said this when you first came here." The woman hushed me.

I looked at the girl in white, my red-rimmed eyes fixed on her figure as she stumbled around the cave. Finally, smiling faintly, she found something on the ground. She picked it up, and then I could see it was a clay bowl. She rushed to where the man was lying, and without hesitation, she put the bowl under the dropping venom, preventing it from falling on the man's wound.

"Why…" I muttered.

"You still do not get it, do you?" Hel hissed. "His soul belongs to me… no matter how much you try to save him… no matter how many choices you make to change it, it is destined. Just a couple of years from now on… He will fall and you will follow him as you rot in the deepest dungeons of Helheim… your father is going to be so proud of you!" She started to laugh. Her high-pitched voice echoed all around me, ringing in my ears. My eyes were only fixed on the couple… On him… Loki… why will all end here? No… I'd never let this happen… I won't leave you if it costs my life…

"But you will do everything to prevent this from happening." She looked into my eyes. There was an empty hole instead of an eye in the dead half of her body. The other one was a deep, unnaturally-blue eye, so piercing that it could see anyone's deepest thoughts. "You will try… although you know you can't stop him."

"I'll stop him… I won't let this happen… I won't…" I caught my breath as I felt Hel's fingers stroke my hair.

"Of course, poor child." She said, this time softly. "But you see the sisters of fate have already braided his destiny. What that has been made can't be undone… "She trailed off. "Unless… "I looked at her abruptly.

"Unless… what?" I breathed in a low tone only I could hear.

"Unless… you gave me… what I require." she sneered.

"Wh-what do you require?" I asked suspiciously.

She smiled at me, brushing a strand of hair aside from my face. "Angelic-eye…"My eyes widened with fear. "Your father's Wisdom… which shall fall upon your shoulders. He will die. And all his glory will fall into the hands of his successor." She smirked. "Your soul… in return for…"She pointed to Loki with her one existing eyebrow… "His…" She chuckled. " such a fair deal, is it not ? "

I didn't know what to say. She was asking me to betray my father's trust, to give her what only a great predictor can have. The Angelic- Eye wasn't only wisdom that my father could witness lives; it was the source of Vanaheim's power. Without it, my entire realm would have been destroyed. No Vanir could use magic or see the future ever again.

"Do not rush… you have plenty of time to give me your answer… I will accept it any time before he falls… but remember: if it gets too late, even if you tear yourself, beg me to take your soul, your powers, and your realm just to save one insignificant soul, I will not accept," She said, slowly getting back on her feet.

My body was numb. I couldn't even feel any pain, but still I could not move properly.

"Take your leave now…" Half of her body, the corpse part, was hidden in the shadows. "The mark on your neck will lead you to me, any time you are prepared to accept my offer." She smiled devilishly. "Until next time… Sigyn."

I felt my body start to compress to the point that my bones broke; I could hear the sound of breaking every part of my body. I was melting; first the pain was unbearable, then it stopped as I was completely dragged out of my physical body. I could see nothing, and emptiness filled all my surroundings.

My hands, my feet, they weren't there. I couldn't feel my body any more. As I was only an eye that could see the shallow space I was drawn through. I tried to move, tried to shout, but nothing happened. I was only a tiny piece of nothingness in the colossal galaxy.

My soul was free of the bony scaffold. I was free… all these feelings made me wonder, was I still alive? If yes… then where was I? And if not, why did I feel uncomfortable. Was it not the thing they called peace and… freedom? Then why did I feel so sick or…or More trapped than before … where was my soul supposed to go? Heaven… or… Hel…

I snapped my eyes open. My head was pounding and my whole body seemed like a frozen rock. I tried to stand on my feet, only to immediately fall to the floor with a loud thump. I blinked several times to get a better view of my surroundings.

I was in my chambers. The cold wind was blowing inside through the tall open window, causing the silky white curtain to dance wildly. I inhaled cold air into my lungs, but it caused me to cough as I lay on my back on the glassy floor.

"Sister, are you in there?" the Familiar voice of Sylvia made my heart calm a little.

"Yes… Sylvia." I tried my best not to sound ill or unwell.

"Tanya said, Father would like us to have dinner with him tonight." she paused, waiting for me to say something. But I was too exhausted. "Are you alright? May I come in?"

My eyes widened. I got to my feet, hardly standing and pushing my back to the door, preventing it from opening. "I am well, sister… I was just…" I didn't want Sylvia to see me like this, so I had to explain to her. I looked around my room, searching for an excuse for my delay. My eyes spotted the pile of thick books next to the window. "Reading… it is a…" I gulped. "…fine evening to read." I felt my knees start to buckle, unable to tolerate my weight anymore. I had to make Sylvia sure that nothing was wrong. "I will join you in an hour… I… will take a bath first." I said abruptly.

"Alright…" Sylvia said quietly, still sounding a little suspicious." But I mean… are you sure you don't require anything?"

"No, all is well, dear sister."

"Do you not want me to call the maid to help you prepare?"

"No!" I said hurriedly. "I can handle it myself. " I let out a soft, unemotional chuckle.

"very well…" I heard her footsteps, retreating from the door, down to the hall. "Then I shall see you at the feast." She said before her footsteps completely faded.

I let a soft breath escape my lips, and I slowly fell down to my feet, still wondering what the latest experience I had had a minute ago was. Eventually, I got to my feet again and stumbled to the tall mirror in the corner, next to my bed.

I looked at my own image. Nothing had changed: I was still the same pale girl, in her peach dress, my ginger hair falling around my shoulders, my eyes deep dark blue, still a little watery from the pressure that was on me.

I looked at the silver sun shape necklace around my neck and touched it softly with my fingertips. I then took it off and I opened the sun, revealing the portrait of my mother's face inside. it shone unnaturally… it was a little bit of her magic, left in this necklace when she died.

I looked at her face, her eyes, and her hair. Father was always right. I was so much like her. My eyes filled with tears. I closed the locket and pressed it to my heart.

"Mother… Is it true that even father cannot see me in his prophecies?" The five years old girl asked innocently.

"It is true that predictors cannot see through another predictor's life, even with the Angelic Eye… but some certain points … are clear to us… your father and I may not know what is destined for you, but we can see some different parts of your life… and do you know what I see?"The woman stroked her daughter's hair gentley.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I see a golden princess, who can change fates… Sigyn, your father may not accept this, but you were born to be different… you're The Passenger of Time…"

"What is that?"

"When the time comes… you'll find out yourself."The mother said as she planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Passenger of Time…"I whispered. Mother told me that when I was just a little child. In that time, I didn't know what she meant. but now…

I pulled my hair up and gazed at my neck. It was bitten and bruised. It was shaped as the half moon. I gasped. It was real… I went to Hel… maybe a hundred years in the future from my own time, and I had seen myself, enslaved and so broken I couldn't even recognize myself at first. And I saw Him… Loki… imprisoned by Hel herself.

After I took a bath and put on a fine evening dress in the color of light blue, I side-braided my hair, laying it off over my left shoulder to hide the mark from sight. I just wanted to avoid suspicious gazes.

With a last glance, I made myself leave my chambers. I wasn't very fond of the idea of the feast, especially now that I had so much in my mind that I couldn't even focus. I was nervous, looking for any chance to be alone. Maybe another fine vision of Loki would happen to me… beside that, I still was a little weak because of the incident.

My knees were trembling and my body was so cold, I was dizzy. I simply tried to brush it aside the moment I entered the royal dining hall.

Dinner didn't go well. I had to lie, which went against my nature. Father suspected the moment I sat at the table. I tried to be as quiet as possible, even though I never was a talkative person. But I knew he would've known something was very wrong with his daughter. Though to my surprise, he didn't ask any questions.

Not even fifteen minutes had passed when I excused myself and left the dining hall, ignoring Sylvia's curious eyes staring at me. I walked through the empty hall, making my way to my chambers. I was utterly tired; even something as easy as walking seemed to be too much at the moment. I got to my chambers and fell on my bed.

My headache was getting better but I was still anxious. I squeezed my eyes shut, opening them every five seconds in the hopes of finding myself in another prophecy of him, but nothing happened. My heart was beating fast, and I couldn't stop tears from streaming down my cheeks.

The moon was complete, the only source of light in the black sky. There were no stars there. I closed my eyes. It'd been a while since I had prayed.

"Dear Aesir, protect him from the harm… let him find the true path of his life… save…" The words hung in an empty space. I felt warmth around my body, so I let myself be free of everything as I lay on the soft bed. Suddenly peace filled my heart, and I had no worries anymore.

The golden palace of Aesir gods had tenseness in the air. many soldiers had been gathered under the Allfather's command. The queen, followed by her maidens, came out of the royal garden, now heading to the library when she saw her husband and two commanders passing across the hall followed by ten Asgardian guards.

She could feel something was wrong; therefore she made her way through the soldier's line worriedly.

"What has happened? You seem to be very anxious, my king." Her hands folded in front of her as she gestured at the guards with a nod of her head.

Allfather turned to look at his wife, trying to smile, but his attempt only led to a deeper frown on his face. "Nothing to worry about; it's a skirmish…" he looked around a little. "Just make sure you and the princes stay in the palace for the time… Heimdal has alarmed us. I am merely taking precautions." He claimed firmly.

"Why? What is that Heimdal saw? I thought we were at peace with other realms." Frigga asked worriedly.

"It's nothing but a mere beast at the edge of the Bifrost."

"A beast?" Now she seemed frightened.

"It's a flying serpent, my lady." one of the commanders said, his eyes cast down. Frigga's eyes widened.

The king looked at the commander sharply before turning to his wife, his eyes softened. "As I've said, stay in the palace, and don't let Thor or Loki leave until we are certain there is no threat." the King said firmly before he started to walk hurriedly out of the palace's gate.

"Take care." She said, but her voice was lost in between the loud and persistent sounds of hitting armor.

She looked around worriedly, searching for her sons. "Have you not seen the princes?" she asked one of the maidens.

"One of the servants saw Prince Thor and the others going to the dining room."

She smiled and nodded at the maiden before making her way to the dining hall.

"We could've drank ale, as well!" Volstagg nearly choked as he yelled with his mouth full.

"Oh, gods, I am sitting with idiots! You can't have ale yet… you're not even legal." Sif rolled her eyes at him while slicing a piece of bread. "Thor, aren't you hungry… it's a wonder you haven't eaten much tonight." she raised an eyebrow when Thor didn't respond. "Thor?!"

Thor looked up from his plate, still full of grilled lamb meat. " What?"

"Normally you'd make a contest with Volstagg on how much meat you can swallow in one second, but now look at you…" Fandral said before putting down the mirror he had been holding all night. " Cheer up a little; you've just won a battle!" he patted Thor's shoulder. "Ouch… not the hair!"

Sif had hit Fandral's head, frowning, and then cleared her throat before looking at Thor softly. "What is it, Thor? You're not your normal self tonight." She said gently.

"Nothing's wrong, my friends… just enjoy the feast." He said reluctantly, turning his gaze to the plate again.

"We can't enjoy seeing you like this," Hogan said flatly, causing Fandral to look up from his mirror with widened eyes.

"He can talk!" He cried out of excitement, but slowly distanced himself a good space from Sif to avoid being hit over the head and having his hair ruined one more time.

"My apologies, my friends. It's just that… Loki… well, I wish he would've joined us as well." Thor said, not looking at any of them.

"It isn't your fault that he always wants to be alone…" Sif looked at the others for their approval. " He … He just doesn't enjoy others' company."

"Maybe we are not good companions for him!" Thor snapped.

"Or maybe he's just jealous!" Sif said, folding her arms.

There were good thirty awkward seconds' silence after that. But it was interrupted when Frigga opened the double doors of the dining hall harshly.

"Mother!" Thor jumped out of his chair.

Frigga walked over to Thor, searching the room with her blue eyes. "Thor, Where is Loki?" She asked nervously.

Everybody in the room looked at each other with a mixture of fright and confusion.

"He… was at the training area… we were fighting before…" Thor paused, looking at his mother's worried expression. " He disappeared… I haven't seen him since then… " Frigga stopped and put her hand on her chest. "What has happened, mother?" Thor asked quirking his eyebrows.

Frigga stroked the blond boy's hair as she stepped back warily. " Stay here dear… " She looked at every one in the room. "All of you, don't leave the palace, until I find Loki… "

"Excuse me my lady… but what is wrong?" Sif asked, getting up from her chair.

"The gate keeper has observed a beast… a flying serpent…" her eyes shifted to Thor. " No Thor… you won't leave the palace, it is dangerous… "

"But Loki might be in danger…" Thor exclaimed.

"I know… that's why I'll go find him, just stay here… this is an order from our king!"

"He might be somewhere around the palace, though." Volstagg said loudly.

"I hope so…" the Queen said, cloaking her nervousness before she left the room immediately.

Thor clenched his fist. His body was tensed. "I shouldn't have left him there…"

"Calm down, Thor… we all know nothing will happen to him… he's always one for mischief." Sif said quietly, just to see Thor frowning at her. " He'll be alright. " She muttered.

His eyes were fixed on the black sky, his mind now free of any thoughts. He was enjoying the cold air of the autumn night, wet grass beneath him with all his clothes covered in muck. He didn't care at all, though; just a moment ago, he thought he had heard a whisper.

"You were born for a glorious purpose…"

The soft voice echoed in his mind. It was like he knew that voice. It was so familiar… so close… yet no matter how much he pushed himself, he couldn't remember when or where he had heard the voice. It was just… so comforting. He thought.

Loki shoved his hands behind his head, staring blankly up. an idea was starting to form inside his head. Was he born for a written purpose? Of course, he had heard many stories about three sisters of fate, who are sitting above the tree of life, Yggdrasil, braiding people's fate. But was it really true? So then, if it was written for him to be always less than Thor, he could never change it?

It made him feel uneasy… angry in a way. He punched the thick soil.

"Not fair…"He muttered.

But what if it all was a myth, and he could write his own destiny, change it as he liked? He could be a king of Asgard, respected by people, loved by… everyone. This seemed a nice theory. Only if… there were no Norns…

He relaxed a bit. Home could wait now; it wasn't so cold that it bothered him anyway. He could spend the night here.

"Not having the pleasure of seeing Allfather and hearing how he praises Thor's actions as a true heir of the throne … for just one night… can't be too harmful." He smirked. but before his eyes could get warm, he sensed an unpleasant force above himself.

A cold wind blew in his face as the cold shivers started to meet his body. The sound of a flying figure above him made him wonder what it was that was moving above at this time of day.

"A hawk…" The heavy sound of moving wings was thick, like they were wide and made out of leather. "A dragon…" But there were no dragons at all in Asgard. "Then a… "A hissing noise stunned him. He opened his eyes slowly just to be widened further at a long, leathery figure above him, miles away but its red gaze straight on him.

"RUN!" He turned back and his eyes fixed on the lone girl on the hill. She was wearing a blue silky dress. Her curly ginger hair dancing in the wind, her pale skin seeming to shine in the darkness. Her eyes fixed on the beast above them, before she looked back down at him. Their eyes met.

Her deep dark blue eyes… his light piercing green eyes.


	5. Protector

**Hello dear readers **

**I'm truly sorry for the delay, but you know besides for the little writer block got in the way, it was the holidays. So I have to say maybe it's a little late but Happy New Year. 2015 has arrived, it means that there's only two years left for Thor 3 and four months to The Avengers AOU. YAY! **

**So I've been reading this story again myself yesterday. I thought it might need a little clarification. first of all for the ages. Sigyn is a traveler as we've learnt in previous chapter, it means that she can travel through time so while she's staying 16 year-old and Sylvia is staying 14, in chapter 1 Loki is 10 year old, Thor is 12 year-old and others, Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogan are around the age 12 to 14. Then again in Chapter 2 to 4 of this story. Sigyn is still 16 and her sister is 14 while Loki is 14, Thor is 16 and others are around the same ages. **

**In Chapter 2 we have learnt that Sigyn went to Helheim. Helheim in this story is a realm where Hel is the queen and no Hel is not Loki's daughter. Not in this fanfiction not in my story. I know in the Mythology Hel is the daughter of Loki. But here Loki doesn't have a wife and he definitely doesn't have any children. **

**I think that has clarified some points in this story, nevertheless if you were still confused you can leave review or PM me and I'll explain more ;) **

**Sorry for the long note but I thought it was necessary, any way... on to story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Protector**

The cold wind was blowing, and the smell of fresh grass dragged my unconsciousness out of the warmth of a dream I had thought was clinging to my soul to keep me in it. I opened my eyes just to see the ceiling above my head was no longer existent. Instead, there was the dark blue sunken sky, with no stars glowing, and no moon shining through its heart.

Absentmindedly, I looked around. I was on the hill I had been on in my previous prophecy. High branches of the exuberant trees below my feet were trembling in the wind, looking like undead monsters crawling up from the underworld to ground level, trying to hunt down living souls. My feet were frozen, and cold shivers were rushing down my spine. I took one step forward, wondering around, searching for the only reason I could be having this prophecy. Even though it didn't sound like a prophecy.

"Time traveling…" I was stunned at the thought. "How did it even…" I let my sentence die away as I caught sight of a long, monstrous shadow that fell over my head, making my surroundings darker and harder to recognize. My heart started to beat faster as the colossal wind blew into my face, making my sheer blue gown flap around my bare, frigid feet.

My eyes flicked up to see what was above my head. I couldn't believe what I saw: The thick leather wings were chafing each other as the serpent-looking monster flew over my head. It seemed like it hadn't seen me, or realized my presence. I held my breath, "An Echidna?" I swallowed a knot in my throat as I started to move faster, sprinting around the hill. I knew he was still here.

I followed the monster quietly, wishing from the bottom of my heart that I wouldn't be noticed by him… or… anyone else, for that matter. It seemed utterly strange and, in a way, frightening that lately I was experiencing and seeing monsters I had grown to think only existed in legends.

The flying serpent moved smoothly through the air, like the dark night sky was a silk sheet to her, slithering through the thick clouds. And I followed it, trying not to make a sound. There was one thought dancing in my mind: "I have to find him…" And then I lost her.

I stood still in my position, looking skyward. The serpent wasn't there. How could I lose such a huge creature? There was no way the monster could hide herself with such an obvious figure. But the thoughts instantly faded, leaving my speculations to the wind.

He was still there. I couldn't help but smile, feeling revived. He was on the hill, lying on the ground, on the dirt, like he had no worries in the world. And above all, he was well; breathing slowly and deeply, like he was giving in to a nice, warm dream. What was happening to me? I felt like all my fears were gone. I felt deep contentment. After the last vision (travel, or whatever I had experienced), seeing him like this made my heart and soul both feel at peace.

I started to walk towards him, completely forgetting about the peril close to both of us. It didn't last long, though, because suddenly there was the sound of thick leathery wings above me, and my heart sank. I looked up to see the hissing serpent right above… him. It seemed like the gravity of the entire world gathered right beneath my feet. I couldn't move. The fear… of the red glowing eyes of the monster, which were exactly fixed on him, made me paralyzed. Like the time I was in that cave. I breathed heavily as the monster started to decrease its altitude, flying towards him. But he was still lying peacefully, not even noticing what was going on above his head. Like he didn't care at all.

Were the Norns testing me? Watching me as I had to follow the rules of the predictor? Seeing that I follow the orders my father gave to me? But I wasn't a predictor… I was far more different than father knew. Did it mean I didn't have to follow the rules of the predictor, since what I was experiencing seemed nothing like a vision of a prophecy? It was real, and I could feel it.

The monster was getting closer. I didn't have much time. Run... please open your eyes and run as fast as you can. I prayed. But he didn't flinch. What should I do? He would have seen me… if I shouted, he would be able to see my face and I was… scared… not ready… not ready to reveal myself to him. But what other choice did I have? Should I wait… for him to open his eyes, to notice the monster and take actions or … should I…?

"RUN!"

His eyes … were fixed on me. On my face… on my eyes. Our eyes met… was it the holiest moment of my life ? Or the most horrifying scene I could ever witness in his life? I tried to break the eye contact, I tried to shout again. I tried to make the words come out of my mouth. But it seemed like not only my mind, but also my voice didn't want to cooperate. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his… his shining magical eyes.

Loki didn't know what to think. There above him was an outlandish monster that he had never ever seen before in all of Asgard, and before him was a stranger. A girl… he didn't even know how she got there. It seemed like she just appeared out of thin air.

The harsh cry of the monster brought him back to reality, making him jump to his feet. He took one last glance at the dark green leathery wings of the monster. He couldn't waste more time; the monster's smoldering glare was focused intently on him, pinning him with its red eyes to the ground below. He looked back at the girl; she seemed to be stunned in her place. _Strange_, he thought.

Without hesitation, he sprinted to the girl. " To the forest! " He shouted as he got closer to her. He harshly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dark forest down the hill.

All the shouting seemed to alarm the monster, as it roared once again, making the thick clouds in the sky part and the ground below to shake frighteningly. He pulled the arm of the girl, who now seemed pale enough to faint, with him as he ran in between the long trees in an attempt to hide somewhere out of the monster's sight.

The dark wide wings above them moved faster, and the monster's scream was close enough to tear their eardrums. Loki put his free hand on his ear as he squeezed his eyes in pain while running under a huge leafy tree. And then a huge ball-thing, looking like an orange seed of some kind, was thrown strongly down to his leg, only a step ahead. It fell to the ground harshly and made a huge hole on their path.

Loki stepped back, but, at a suffocating scream, he turned around abruptly just to see the girl had fallen on the ground, clutching her ankle tightly.

"You're alright?"

He knelt next to her, looking around warily, and then he turned his attention fully to the girl, who groaned quietly.

"It-it is fine," she breathed almost inaudibly. The color in her face was washed away by pain and anxiety, and it all told him she wasn't fine.

He leaned closer, pushing her gown up a little. Her ankle had swollen, and it was purplish. It might've happened during their run that her ankle had twisted. He looked at the girl, her eyes cast down as she bit her bottom lip, probably trying not to break into tears.

At another shriek, both of them covered their ears. He knew he couldn't stay under the tree for too long; he had to think and make a plan. Fighting with the monster was out of the question. He hadn't the time nor the strength to take it down. So the only option for both of them to survive was to find a shelter to take cover in. At least, for the moment… till help came.

A shelter… his eyes flicked around the forest. In between the huge trees there was no safe shelter for them to hide. A loud boom of another seed being launched near them made Loki almost jump to his feet.

"Think… think… you have to do something. " He muttered under his breath. His eyes darted to an open-mouthed cave that led into a broken spiky cliff. It was small, but it seemed they could pass through it. If only… they could get there in time, and without being smashed by the deathly seeds the serpent was throwing at them. The mouth of the cave was somewhere behind the trees, a good half mile away from where they were.

"Can you walk? " Loki put his hand on the girl's shoulder, making her desperate expression look at the boy. She nodded suspiciously. "Are you certain? " He asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay… " He looked around as he breathed heavily. " You see that cave, right?" The girl's eyes followed Loki's index finger. She hesitantly looked back at him but didn't say anything. He looked into her eyes for a mere second. "I want you to run as fast as you can, and crawl into that cave." The girl looked up at him instantly. Her eyes widened.

"What about you?" She asked in terror.

"Someone needs to be a distraction." Loki shrugged, trying to cloak his nervousness with a light smirk. But it seemed not enough, for he knew his trembling knees were exposing his fear. But not now, he wasn't willing to lose himself in front of a girl.

"No!" The girl snapped harshly, which made him flinch. "I'll be the distraction." She said in a whispering tone.

Loki looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow, then at her injured ankle. "You're hurt, and aside from that, do you really think I'd let a wounded girl be a distraction for me?" He said mockingly.

The girl cast down her eyes immediately. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… "She bit her bottom lip and gathered her courage to look up again at him. " B-But you don't have to. "

"I know. " He smirked mischievously. Another loud crash made both of them cringe and slouch in their position. Loki creased his brows. " We're running out of time!"

The girl clung to a bough and got to her feet. Her red-rimmed eyes fixed on the boy below. Loki crouched beneath one of the bushy branches and took one last glance at the girl. "On my signal." He held up his hand.

"I'm the one who supposed to protect you." She murmured as the tears started to stream down her face. "If something happens to you today… "She covered her mouth, quickly wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. He seemed not to hear her at all, though.

Loki broke a thick, flexible branch and looked at it with narrowed eyes. He had found his distraction for the serpent. He got up to his feet and He looked at the girl behind him over his shoulder.

"Three… two…" He waved his hand. " Go!" as he jumped out of their cover, he saw that the flying monster was only a few meters away from him.

"Hey monster!" He yelled. His eyes met the blood like gaze of the aggravated serpent above him. "You may want to play a little game!" He shouted as a smirk ran across his lips, though his heart was beating so loud, it seemed that any time now it could jump out of his throat.

He took a short glance over his shoulder to see that the girl was stumbling to the cave. He looked back at the monster and, without any hesitation, he took the branch in his hand. A shining glitter in the color of light green crawled over the branch slowly, engulfing all of it. Loki looked at the branch, and then his eyes shifted to the monster. Without another word, he threw the now-lightning-magicked branch as hard as he could manage towards the monster.

The branch hit the monster in one eye. It pierced through the red orb and blood splashed all over the place. Loki's eyes widened as he took one step back as he glared at the now-outraged monster, who roared out of anger and pain.

Leathery wings started to move faster and with much more energy than before. The monster moved its head up and down, probably to avoid the pain, and then in an instant, its sound eye locked on the one skinny boy who had caused the pain.

"Uh-oh…"Loki sobered up immediately. The deadly gaze of the monster fixed on him as he slowly started to walk backward, still not wanting to look away from the monster. He glanced back over his shoulder. The girl was standing at the mouth of the cave, observing the scene worriedly. Was she worried for him? _Why would she be? She might've been worried for her own life_. Loki pushed the thoughts away as the monster growled again.

He snapped his eyes back to the huge serpent, and then stopped walking. He stood still there, with eyes closed and his body tensed.

I followed his movements, but when he stopped, my breath caught in my throat. What was he planning to do ? I took one step closer. But cringed instantly because of the soreness I felt in my ankle. My heart was beating like a drum. I looked around in search of a weapon, but there was nothing there. I looked back at him again. He didn't move even a step as the monster got closer and closer to him.

I couldn't think properly. I just didn't understand what got into him to act like this. Slowly his tensed body relaxed. Now the monster was only inches away from him, as she opened her mouth and her long slithery tongue snaked out, darting right at him, towards his pale face, and then…

He flickered. I smiled and let my breath out as I recognized it was only an illusion. But it seemed the monster noticed that as well. I looked around to find where he really was.

Loki concealed himself behind a bushy tree breathing heavily from exhaustion. The monster started to move back and search the area for the real him. "Damn it…" He slapped himself internally. "If only I had a dagger or something…" He thought as the serpent's eye spotted him once again. Without any hesitation, he jumped out of his cover and ran in the opposite direction of the cave, trying to distract the monster. But he was too tired to even walk. He was drained of energy because of the earlier fight he'd had with Thor, and now using this amount of magic… he knew there was no chance to create another illusion.

With the crashing sound of falling seeds behind him, Loki sprinted in between the trees, trying to avoid the deadly shots. He took cover behind a rock, knelt against it, and tried to breathe slowly in order to manage his energy for the run… or fight. He hated the thought of fighting the monster: he wasn't foolish, and didn't want to lie to himself. He could stand no chance against the serpent. Especially now that he'd managed to outrage it this much, blinding one of its eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them up again. His vision was blurring and he could see dark spots dancing in his sight.

"Not now… " He whispered as he peered up to look at where the monster was, but it wasn't anywhere in his sight. With his eyes widened, he slowly came out of his cover and looked around cautiously. The monster seemed to be simply… gone. His eyes shifted to the cave, now way too far from him. The girl was crouching on the ground, her wet eyes fixed on him.

He took a breath as he slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked to the middle of the forest again. Still his eyes were flicking around in search of the huge monster that had vanished strangely. Surely there was no way a monster like that could hide like this? Was it gone? The thoughts were dancing in his mind as he lost his balance and stumbled to the dirt. Now his vision was even worse than before, with thousands of dark spots filling his view. He knew he had not enough energy to even walk. Then again, he didn't want to look weak now. For his own safety and for the stranger girl's.

Slowly he managed to get back on his feet, but instantly froze when he saw the flying serpent rush at him with unbelievable speed. Where did it come from? He swallowed a knot and looked around in search of something… a shield, anything. But the high speed of the monster simply left him frozen where he was, trying to stand. His eyes widened as the monster got closer and closer…

He waited for the worst to come, for the pain, for the sound of his bones crashing, for his blood to splash to the sky, but… nothing happened. He gulped as he saw a light golden halo shield around him. His eyes still widened in awe, for he couldn't believe… _what had happened right now? Where did the shield come from? Was it… magic_?

The monster seemed even more outraged now as it tried to hit the shield and break through it.

"Loki!" Loki's eyes flicked to land on the source of the voice calling his name. It was that girl. The girl, standing at the mouth of the cave. _How did she know his name? Her_ hands were up towards the sky, and drops of sweat mixing with tears were streaming down her pale face.

"I can't hold it much longer!" She cried in agony. How was she using magic like that? Loki took a glance at the monster and then at the girl. " Please… " She mouthed. " Hurry… " She seemed like she would faint any second now. Loki tried to get back to reality. Abruptly, he looked around and then gathered as much energy and courage as was left in his body to run to the cave. Despite his trembling knees, he ran at where the girl was. The magical golden shield around him protected him all the way.

The monster didn't seem to give up, as it followed him, throwing seeds and hitting the shield, making it lose its power and get thinner every time it was struck. Loki knew if the shield broke, his death was no longer in question; it was a certainty.

He was only a few meters away from her. He breathed heavily as he launched himself into the cave and stumbled to the ground. Instantly, the shield broke and the monster tried to enter the cave as well, but it was too small for its head to get through.

The girl stumbled back as well, and fell on the ground, her hand on her head as she breathed exhaustedly.

"We… did… it. " She looked at him while whispering the words.

Loki frowned when he saw the drops of blood falling down the girl's nose. " You feel alright?" He crawled over to sit next to her. She smiled. Her smile was weak, but still comforting.

"Yes…" her eyes rolled backward as she fainted into the frightened boy's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I've included some greek mythology in this story ;) <strong>

**Tell me what you think of it. **

**And as always, Reviews, Comments, Favorites and Follows are appreciated. **


	6. Informer

**Again, thanks to those who has followed, favorited and reviewed so far**

**And Special Thanks to my amazing Beta-reader ****LoquaciousQuibbler.**

**Please don't forget to leave me reviews/comments, you know that they are like gas in my motivation's engine ehehe also favorite and follow and let me know what you think of this chapter**

**Now... Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Informer**

"I shouldn't have left him alone."

The palace's dining hall was in tension, with the awkward silence being broken every five seconds with a harsh sound of nervous stomping boots or something breaking. Thor was pacing back and forth. His body was tensed as he clenched his jaw and his hands forming tight fists, ready to punch anything or anyone who stood in his way.

No one dared to talk or even flinch a muscle. The future warriors three and lady Sif were only watching the blonde boy walking around, kicking the crystal vases in the corner of the room and crashing the sets of chinaware on the table to the ground.

It had been just over an hour since the queen rushed into the room and told them to stay there while she went to find Loki.

"Thor… calm down, I told you everything is going to be fine." Sif, who was following Thor with her eyes, stepped in and approached Thor, trying to soothe him. But he didn't pay any attention.

His head was cast down and he was trembling out of anger while mumbling under his breath and panting like an outraged dragon. "We were too careless…"

Sif let out a sigh of frustration and glared over her shoulder at her friends, wanting them to intervene.

Volstagg's head was deep in a plate full of bacon; the orange haired juvenile boy swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at Sif, eyes wide. The future warrior-lady creased her brow at him and then looked at Fandral, who shrugged unknowingly. Hogan was looking glumly at her, not speaking a word. Inevitably, Sif took another step towards Thor, putting her hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Listen to me, Thor… Loki is probably somewhere around the castle. You know how he is. He likes getting attention like that." The dark haired girl smiled softly at the boy as she patted his back. "You are worry for nothing."

Thor lifted his head and took a glance at Sif, his brows still quirking. "My brother is out there! " He scowled. " If anything happens to him… it's… it's…" He spat, slapping his huge palms on the table, sending vibrations through it and causing the various foods and fruits to fall on the ground. "It's our fault!" He shouted, looking at his friends indignantly.

Sif looked at Thor's shivering body worriedly. She had never seen Thor like this before. Her heart started to beat faster and harder as she tried to think of something else to say. But she was cut off before she could even manage to breathe a word.

"It will be my fault." The blonde boy muttered desperately, his azure eyes glittering with tears as he looked at Sif. She thought he would now break into tears. Sif never wanted to see Thor like this; in pain and agony. It was clear to the young maiden that the older boy was blaming himself. But for what? She felt her hands clench into fists. She hated that Loki was causing pain to him. And obviously it wasn't the first time. The raven haired boy had a thing for falling or causing trouble.

She was never fond of Loki, anyway. He was sneaky and deceitful: a little snake who always tricked them over and over and thought he could get attention with that. Maybe he was just cloaking his incapability and weakness with all those lies and magic. She hated to see Thor like this, and it all made her infuriated. She tried to calm her friend down, but now she herself was angrier than him, but not because Loki was lost: it was because he had caused discomfort to Thor.

"I can't stay here …" The older boy announced as he blinked the tears away from his eyes. He frowned and straightened his back. He held his head high and his arms hung firmly at his sides. "I will go and find him!"

Sif looked at the boy for a mere second. She thought over what he was saying. That was when her eyes widened with fear… but more than that, shock. "What?" She breathed.

Thor looked at his other friends. Fandral slowly got up to his feet, his expression similar to Sif's. He looked at Hogan and Volstagg just to see that the orange haired boy had choked on his drink, and the dark haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot stand here while a monster is out there and my brother might be in danger!" Thor exclaimed as he turned to walk out of the golden doors.

"Thor!" Sif almost screamed, making Thor look over his shoulder. "Listen to yourself! Are you mad? "

"This isn't a simple training, where you defeat a few guards with just your fists!" Fandral finally stepped in. "This is a monster we know nothing of!"

"Allfather made it clear we should stay in the palace. If we disobey, we will be punished!" Sif shook her head. She still couldn't believe Thor was committing such stupidity.

"I fear we wouldn't get back alive to be punished!" Volstagg said anxiously.

Thor turned back and looked at them, his expression softening. Sif tried to take advantage of his amenity, gingerly leaning closer to him. "Thor, Allfather and the others went to fight the monster; it is not our place to intervene."

"Intervene?" Thor laughed dryly. "Intervene?" His look sharpened. "My brother is out there!" Sif stepped back when the muscular boy frowned again. He walked passed her, opening his arms. "How could you name yourselves warriors when you hide in the palace like cowards? If you want to carve a name, " He walked to the table, taking his place between Fandral and Hogan, placing his hands on their shoulders. "If you want to be remembered, " He looked at Volstagg, who was stunned in his chair. " You have to start somewhere… My father did so in his youth," His eyes fixed on Sif as he walked to the head of the room, "We're going to find my brother…" He smiled brightly. " And if necessary, fight the monster! Sentence it to death!" His voice thundered in the room. " Now… " He took a look at their faces with enthusiasm. "Who is with me? "

Silence fell on the room, every eye on the blonde boy. A good minute passed, yet no one answered. Thor's bright expression fell as his shiny blue eyes cast down with disappointment. "Very well." He said dully as he turned and pushed the double door. He hesitated for a moment more, but he didn't look back at his friends. Still not even one person flinched; he let out an agonized sigh and walked purposefully out into the long hallways of the palace.

Sif was still looking at the half opened door before her. She couldn't believe it… it had all happened too fast. Her face was getting too hot, as she felt the tears starting to build up in her eyes. Instantly she wiped them away before they could fall down her cheeks. She determinedly cloaked her sadness and anxiety with a deep frown covering her brunette face.

Allfather entered the rounded area where the gatekeeper was standing on the high platform in his golden armor. His expression was firm and serious while he held the hilt of his sword in his hands. His hazel eyes shifted to the side as he greeted the king.

"Your majesty," He bowed his head in respect.

"Where is this monster that has caused so much terror, Heimdal?" The king asked irritably.

"I first observed a shade of a crimson tail on the other side of the Bifrost, near the edge of the bridge," He pointed as he started to come down the stairs, "It then vanished, even from my sight. After that, I saw the monster's jade wings, directing it to the other side of the bridge," He focused his hazel eyes on the king as a deep frown appeared on his forehead under the golden helmet. "It flew to the Mystic Forest." The gatekeeper raised his right hand as he pointed to the other side of the bridge, at the forest that was located in the outskirt of the town.

The king narrowed his one blue eye as he followed Heimdal's direction. "It's not near the city." He nodded his head in approval. "Good, then… I shall send a group of the soldiers to look for it now." Allfather said while turning on his heels to leave the room.

"I'm afraid… it is not sufficient." Heimdal expressed gruffly. The king stopped, turning back suspiciously.

"And why is that, Heimdal?" He asked in skepticism.

"Allfather… the monster you seek… it's an Echidna, a mother of all."

The king's eye widened, disturbed, as he frowned abruptly and walked to the gate keeper once again. "What is An Echidna doing here?" He almost shouted furiously.

"I do not know, my king," Heimdal answered with perspicuity as the king shook his head in anger and sighed. "Allow me to continue, allfather: I have also seen your son in the forest."

Abruptly the Allfather lifted his head as he pounded Gungnir to the polished floor harshly. "What?" Odin exclaimed aguishly. "How is that possible? Thor has been seen at the palace earlier!" He said with a thunder-like voice.

"Loki…" Heimdal corrected.

Odin scowled. "Was he not at the palace?"

"I fear he was not, my king ," Heimdal's gaze shifted on the other side of the bridge once again. "He was on the hill near the forest and… he was not alone."

Odin grew only more irritated as his grip became tighter around his scepter. The gate keeper paused before saying, "I witnessed a girl the exact moment the monster appeared."

The king looked away from Heimdal. Now his stern stare was on the commander, who wore a blue cape and had dirty yellow hair, "Vidar! Prepare the soldiers; we're going to the Mystic Forest!" He exclaimed loudly before leaving the room.

Loki changed his sitting position uncomfortably; the cave was too small to move and too dark to see anything, so he cautiously raised his hands and tried to make a magical glowing ball in order to light the solemn cave a little. The light was weak and it flickered every five seconds, but it was better than eternal blackness.

He turned his head and looked at the still-unconscious girl on his lap, bewildered. She looked extremely pale, and it scared the boy. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if the girl was alive and well and he had no idea how to be certain. Hesitantly he put his hands on the girl's chest to see if he could feel her heart beat.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a light beating beneath his hands. Slowly he pulled back his hand… perhaps she had just gotten really tired, he thought and glanced at her face. A few freckles exposed on her cheek. She was pretty in a way; maybe it was because she looked more delicate than the other maidens Loki had met. But then again, he hadn't met that many. Well, other than Sif and her mother's servant. But this girl… she had long, curly, ginger hair, and locks of it were spreading all around his lap. Her figure was small, making her look not much older than him.

Loki felt a little uncomfortable: this girl confused him. What was this girl doing at that hour on the hill? And how could he have not noticed her presence.

Loki was a sharp boy, and his magic always helped him to notice those who sneak up upon him. Loki could almost always detect them immediately. But this girl… there was a strange aura around her. An unknown feeling Loki couldn't put his finger on, but still… he could sense that she was familiar to him, like he had known her all his life.

She had a faint smile on her pink lips, though he had witnessed how much pressure she'd endured when she was trying to protect him with her magic. Magic? That was even weirder. No one in Asgard used magic. At least, not anymore. Well, except for himself and Frigga. People of Asgard were slightly afraid of magic and its power after the first war with Vanaheim many ages ago. Mainly it was the reason why his power of sorcery was never appreciated enough.

Aside from the confusing feeling he had inside, he was a bit happy and excited. He didn't know why even looking at the peaceful face of this girl made him smile. Even though he knew of the danger right above them and the existence of anything dreadful, he felt calm, revived, and sacred in a way. Gingerly, he raised his hand and put his fingertips on the girl's hair. In the glimmer of the glowing ball, her hair seemed to shine extremely. And though he could feel that her cheeks were freezing under his fingertips, he sensed a great amount of warmth from the girl.

The corners of his lips went up a little, forming an assuring smile, but it didn't last long when the girl started to inhale deeply and her shiny eyelashes started to bat. He inched away a little and drew his hand back immediately.

The stranger girl opened her eyes; she blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the weakened light in that dark. She then sharply looked up when she heard someone cough above her.

I opened my eyes. My eyesight was blurry as I tried to get a glimpse of my surroundings. My mind was fuzzy… I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. All I felt was an extreme numbness in my body. Like I'd been drained out of my magic. I tried to move my feet and get to them but the pulsing pain coming from my right ankle made me cringe.

I felt something beneath my head move, and my eyes shifted lazily above my head, just to see a pair of jade eyes fixed on me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make a clear picture of the person. It was foggy. I blinked several times. The darkness around me made it hard to recognize. But slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark, and in the dimness of the weak light, the image above me started to get clear. It was him.

With the sound of coughing, I slapped myself internally and sat on my heels, ignoring the breathless pain that took over me. I couldn't believe I was still with him, and it wasn't a prophecy. I started to remember. We were in that forest… we escaped from the monster… and ran to this cave… and then I… I didn't remember what happened next. All I knew was that I was sleeping in his… lap.

I felt my cheeks start to get hot as the blood rushed to my face. I should've sounded or looked like a proper idiot. I inched myself a little while I was crawling on the ground.

"You've awakened?" The dark haired boy in front of me smirked as he looked me up and down.

I smiled sheepishly. " Y-yes."

They looked at each other for a moment as the awkward silence fell in between them. He looked into her eyes. They were wondrously blue. Not that kind of blue like Thor's eyes. They were different; so deep, like the ocean.

Loki cleared his throat when he noticed the staring was now getting awkward. He raised his eyebrow, trying to maintain his attitude. "So…What happened out there?" He asked dryly.

The girl shifted in her position, rubbing the injured ankle gently. "I'm not certain where the monster came from." She answered candidly.

"I'm not talking about the monster," Loki said coolly. "I'm talking about what you did."

The girl cast down her head immediately as she bit her lip. " I…I… " She paused and inhaled deeply. " I… have no idea. " She looked back at the boy.

I didn't lie. I didn't know how that happened either. It was too fast. Even I didn't know how I cast the spell. Maybe that time when I was nothing but a child my mother had taught me the spell… but, no… that wasn't the reason. Making an intense shield out of magic used an astronomical amount of energy that scholars like me had to spend a large amount of time practicing. I didn't know how I managed to do it. All I remembered was that I was panicked. Undoubtedly I couldn't tell him any of this, so I simply tried to steal my eyes.

"You have no idea how you created that shield?" Loki sounded more mocking than shocked or amused. " Hmm… maybe you have no idea where your magic comes from, or how to use it, as well?"

"What? No!" She looked up, a little offended by his harsh tone, but still she gave him a soft smile. "I know how to use magic; I just… don't know how I created the shield."

Loki's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such an honest answer. And truly, he could see that the girl didn't lie. Immediately he shook his head. " So how do you use magic? No one in Asgard is using magic." His tone softened ever so slightly.

"I'm not from here." The girl answered, still smiling.

"Wait!" Loki half raised from his sitting position, now utterly confused. "Then where are you from? How did you even get here? "

She swallowed in nervousness before saying. "I…I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Loki creased his brow.

"Be-because…" She bit her lip again as she pushed her palms together.

She couldn't lie nor tell the truth. Instantly she cursed herself because of the rules she had broken as a predictor. If she told him of her realm, it could be followed with other various questions. It was enough that she revealed herself; she wasn't willing to go further… at least, not now.

"I'm… sorry." She looked at him, her own eyes glittering as she breathed another phrase. "I… just can't."

Loki didn't break the eye contact. His brows quirked as he tried to figure out the girl, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to protest but silenced himself before even making a sound. Slowly he nodded. " I assume you can't give me your name as well. " He said briskly. "How come you know mine?"

The stranger girl seemed to lighten up all of a sudden. She smiled brightly. "That's because you're a significant person, my prince."

The dark haired boy seemed amazed. " Am I ? " The girl nodded in conformation. "Then, I suppose I am. May I have your name, my lady?" He proclaimed haughtily.

The girl giggled at his boastfulness, then widened her eyes and carefully opened her mouth. "My…my name is… " She hesitated for a moment then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It was only a name. It wouldn't harm; and besides… she was willing to give him something of her own anyway. And seeing as she didn't have anything with her, it was just a name, "Sigyn." She smiled jauntily and looked up at him.

He was stunned for a second. The voice, the name, and even now the appearance seemed so much more familiar than he thought, so strange, yet it was precious. For a mere second, the young prince lost himself in thoughts. " Sigyn… " He whispered. The word had a nice taste in his mouth. But then he realized how the girl was still staring at him, so instantly he shook his head and sobered his expression.

"Very well, Sigyn… it is…" He realized how weak and soft his voice sounded. He cleared his throat immediately. " It is a pleasure to meet you and… um… Thank you. "

Sigyn tilted her head, the bright smile still shining on her lips. "And what is that for, my prince?"

"You know the reason." He looked somewhere else, trying not to even scratch his pride.

Sigyn found herself chuckling. "My pleasure, Prince Loki, and thanks to you as well."

"It is accepted." He smirked at the ginger haired girl. At the sound of roaring breaking into their warm and soft atmosphere, both of them looked stunned. Horror had returned once they realized where they were and why.

"Where did that monster come from?!" Loki asked no one in particular while covering his ears.

"An Echidna only follows her relic." Sigyn said in a loud tone.

Loki looked at her questioningly. The harsh roars went on a few more minutes. When they stopped, Loki looked up and slowly shifted so that he sat close to Sigyn, "What is that? … An Echidna? "

Sigyn pushed her hair aside and raised her eyebrows, looking surprised. "You don't know?"

Loki straightened quickly. "Should I know?" slightly offended.

"Well, not exactly," She managed to smile again, though her eyes still looked terrified. "An Echidna was basically called the mother of all monsters. I read about it once in an old book. My father told us stories about them as well, I always thought it was all just legends."

"You said it follows her relic?" Loki asked, amused.

"Yes, you see, above the Yggdrasil, where the Norn lives, there is the world of beasts. Echidna is the queen and the guardian of a gem, one of the infinity stones."

"I have never heard of it before, and never read it in any book either." Loki finally claimed vaguely as his eyes met with Sigyn's once again.

She was too stupid; Vanir's knowledge was always a hundred times ahead of other's realms. She swallowed a knot in her throat; now that she had started it, she couldn't just let it stay unfinished.

"Well, The Norns have always been known as powerful beings. They protected the six sources of great power in order to stabilize the peace across the nine realms. But then, when Titan's attacked the Nornheim and requested the six gems or they threatened they would destroy the Yggdrasil, The Norns had no choice but to either surrender or let them destroy the source of life in all realms. Instead they chose another path; they scattered the powers across all nine realms and destroyed the Titans. " Sigyn paused, just to look at the thoughtful expression on the younger boy's face. " Well, one of the gems was placed in Muspelheim, where the beasts live. "She finished, waiting for Loki to say something.

He was deep in thought, as he slowly nodded in realization. " And Echidna was the guardian of that gem… then if she's here… " He looked up at the girl, slightly frightened. " It means that someone has taken the gem and brought it here, to Asgard." He said in shock.

Sigyn nodded and opened her mouth to say something else, but was instantly interrupted. " But how is that possible? How could anyone go to Muspelheim and steal such a relic? This is … this is weird, in so many ways… how could father have not known that sooner?" He asked himself more than Sigyn.

"It might not be the exact thing I said, though." The girl announced unsurely "I mean… there might be other reasons for her presence here. She might seek revenge or… or something else. "

"But the infinity stones…" Loki went on just to be cut off by the girl's plea.

"Please… don't tell anyone about this." She looked a bit scared, and Loki recognized that and he nodded slowly. But then his expression turned to a mischievous smirk. "But you have to tell me more about them."

Sigyn nodded, but quickly squeezed her eyes shut when another wave of screams came from above them. "How do we get out of here?"

Loki looked up as he covered his ears. "Help will come soon… "He looked at the girl and gave her a weak smile. " I hope. "

Thor tugged the bridle in order to hush the terrified white horse. Gray clouds started to fill the sky as the god of thunder tried to get on his horse. He scowled and tightened his grip around the sword he had picked up from the armory. Slowly, the angry clouds met, and the deafening sound of thunder echoed across the golden city.

He pulled the bridle, guiding his steed outside the stable.

"Going somewhere?" Thor turned back at the source of the voice so quickly that he thought his neck broke. There, right behind him was a dark figure in a black cloak, standing. Thor narrowed his eyes. " Who is that? " He shouted before the figure in front of him took another step closer. Then the boy's eyes widened with shock.

"Think we will let you go alone?" A delicate voice came from the hooded figure.

"And crave greatness and glory all by yourself?" Another hooded figure said sarcastically as he stepped closer.

"We will never allow that." Thor's eyes shifted to another hooded figure as it joined the other two. He was noticeably bigger than the others.

"We all are together here… as warriors." A hoarse voice followed the other three.

Thor's eyes flickered as he broke into a huge grin from ear to ear; he bound his horse's bridle to a wooden scaffold. "My friends!" He rushed to them as the four figures lowered their hoods and exposed themselves, smiling brightly at him.

"We never leave you alone." Thor looked at Sif, whose smile was reassuring.

"Thank you, Sif." Thor patted the three boys' shoulders and lowered his head respectfully for the young maiden. He then turned and breezily got on his horse. "My friends… This is going to be a glorious night… we are leaving to save my brother and slay the dragon!" He exclaimed haughtily as he raised his sword to penetrate the dark sky.

"Thor, I believe it's not a… dragon." Fandral got elbowed by Sif as all of them yelled as warriors' tradition before going to battle, and got on their horses, marching through the dark forest.


End file.
